


Acte manqué

by Mikatom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikatom/pseuds/Mikatom
Summary: Le faucheur perd le contrôle de sa faculté à dissoudre et rematérialiser son corps à volonté, et se retrouve dans une situation critique où il se voit obligé d’envoyer un SOS. Son inconscient s’incruste, et lui fait envoyer le SOS à la mauvaise personne… En psychologie, on appelle ça un acte manqué.





	1. SOS

_[Slash Reaper76] - [Je devrais être en train de réviser mais non] - [Vive la période des partiels où t'es productif mais pas pour la fac]_

_Ma première fanfic sur l'univers d'Overwatch, si y'a des incohérences j'en suis désolée, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Bonne lecture!  
[Et contribuez donc à ce fabuleux fandom, y'a pas assez de fanfics françaises morbleu!]_

 

* * *

 

**ACTE MANQUE**

 

**CHAPITRE 1: SOS**

 

Ca devait être une simple mission de vol de données. Il devait s'infiltrer, pirater le système et télécharger des informations sur le disque dur qu'on lui avait donné. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que, depuis quelques temps, tout partait en vrille.  
Depuis qu'on l'avait miraculeusement arraché des bras de la faucheuse grâce à l'injection d'une sorte de virus, ses cellules avaient la capacité de se régénérer, en accéléré. Ainsi, peu importe la blessure infligée, son corps était en capacité de régénérer le muscle, la peau, l'organe touché, en un temps record. Mais parfois, ça merdait, et son ADN avait dû zappé que ses iris étaient couleur noisette, pas rouge sang, entre autres.  
Les effets secondaires du virus étaient nombreux, tant et si bien que Gabriel se demandait ce qui pouvait encore attester qu'il était humain aujourd'hui.  
Il n'avait plus besoin de se nourrir. De toute façon, il avait perdu le sens du goût.  
Sa peau avait une teinte extrêmement pâle, cadavérique. Nul doute qu'à Halloween, il ferait fureur sans costume, au naturel.  
Sa température corporelle "normale" était d'environ dix-sept degrés. Non seulement pâle, mais aussi froid comme la mort.

Tous ces éléments l'avaient fait prendre le pseudo du "faucheur", parce qu'ironiquement, la faucheuse n'avait pas voulu l'emmener "de l'autre côté", et que maintenant il se retrouvait obligé de tuer des gens, pour le compte de l'organisation TALON. Humour noir, pied-de-nez au désespoir.

Le piratage des données de la base de Gibraltar se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un des bastions qui surveillait le secteur ne le surprenne, appelle des renforts et le poursuive. En général, Gabriel se sortait toujours de ces mauvaises passes en détruisant sa structure moléculaire, devenant un amas de cellules noires formant comme une ombre, et pouvait ainsi éviter impacts de balles, explosions, tout ce qui pouvait porter atteinte à son corps. Il n'avait jamais trop compris comment ce "don" fonctionnait, comment après s'être désintégré, ses cellules se regroupaient, et tous ses organes refonctionnaient à merveille. Et à vrai dire, il préférait ne pas savoir. Ca lui foutait la trouille, s'il y réfléchissait trop.

Mais depuis quelques mois, aléatoirement, son corps se dématérialisait ou se re-matérialisait sans son consentement. Parfois juste une partie de son corps (son bras, sa jambe, son torse…) et parfois entièrement, ce qui prenait des heures pour se concentrer, et reprendre le contrôle. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas arrivé en présence de quelqu'un (Nul doute que Sombra ou Fatale auraient été traumatisées face à une tête flottante), mais plusieurs fois il avait "disparu" quelques jours, le temps que ça se calme (ou qu'il reprenne conscience, quelque part) et revenait, rassurant TALON qui se demandait s'il avait déserté.

Aussi, lorsque les bastions tirèrent sur lui, il n'arriva pas à prendre la forme d'une ombre, et dû tenter une esquive à la dernière minute. Malheureusement, il se prit une balle dans l'épaule gauche, d'où se propagea soudain une vive douleur, telle une explosion ravageant son corps de l'intérieur. Son souffle en fut coupé, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva à genoux, une main portée à sa poitrine, suppliant en silence l'air de retrouver ses poumons. Tandis qu'il s'étouffait, son corps entier se mis à foutre le camp, littéralement: une légère fumée noire se mit à se dégager de ses mains, ses bras, ses épaules… C'était il y a cinq seconde plus tôt qu'il fallait faire ça, bordel!

Sans trop savoir comment, il réussit à attraper la piqûre d'adrénaline qu'il avait sur lui au cas où, et se l'injecta, ce qui sembla immédiatement calmer ses cellules qui semblèrent se stabiliser un peu. Il inspira profondément, puis sortit de derrière l'énorme pilier de métal où il s'était réfugié, tira à l'aveuglette avec ses fusils, et se jeta de la plateforme, pour atterrir maladroitement une centaine de mètres plus bas… Dans l'océan.

Là où aurait dû se trouver le corps du faucheur s'était matérialisée une ombre, qui surfa entre les vagues, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un recoin abandonné de l'île, dans une espèce de grotte creusée par le reflux des vagues. Une fois l'ombre ayant repris sa forme physique, le faucheur toussa, recrachant l'eau que ses poumons avaient intégré, les molécules d'eau s'étant un peu mélangées à ses cellules au passage. Il avait horreur de l'eau. Il était terrorisé à l'idée que son ADN se plante dans le processus et se mélange à l'eau, et qu'il ne puisse jamais reformer son corps, ses cellules éparpillées dans toute l'immensité de l'océan… Il frissonna d'effroi. Ne pas céder à la panique. Il avait ses deux bras et ses deux jambes. Sa tête. Tout l'bordel. Il appuya sur son oreillette, tentant de joindre Sombra par le com-link.

\- _Sombra? Sombra tu me reçois?_

Aucun signal, même pas un grésillement.  
Génial. Son foutu com-link avait également pris l'eau. Si seulement il pouvait mieux contrôler la dématérialisation et re-matérialisation de sa personne, ça serait cool. Accoutrement inclus. Sa tenue avait été spécifiquement conçue par l'organisation TALON elle même, afin qu'elle puisse "concorder avec son patrimoine génétique" et qu'il puisse la dématérialiser à volonté également. Il n'avait compris qu'un quart des explications scientifiques qu'on lui avait fournies. Tant que ça fonctionnait, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Sa vue se brouillait peu à peu, lui rappelant que son état était critique, et que l'adrénaline s'estompait déjà. La panique commençait sérieusement à pointer son nez, et à lui faire perdre la raison. Le faucheur enleva rageusement son masque, et le jeta au sol. L'angoisse le faisait se sentir à l'étroit, et il avait besoin d'être directement en contact avec l'air.

Il fit l'inventaire de ses poches: des balles, un disque dur, et… Son vieux téléphone portable, précautionneusement rangé dans une pochette plastique hermétique. Et ça, ça avait été re-matérialisé sans problème, sans eau? Et bah...  
Il arracha la pochette, et se saisit du petit appareil, qu'il déverrouilla grâce à un bouton sur le côté. Le fond d'écran n'était autre que le logo du groupe Metallica, c'était Sombra qui l'avait mis une fois, quand elle avait fouiné dans la bibliothèque musicale de son ordinateur personnel. " Tu vas pas garder le fond d'écran bleu de base quand même, _pobrecito_ … Je te mets ça à la place, _vale_?"

Ca faisait des lustres qu'il avait pas composé un message. Il enleva ses gants, car avec les griffes acérées qu'il y avait au bout, c'était impossible de composer un seul mot sur un pavé tactile. Il se débrouilla pour joindre ses coordonnées au message, chercha Sombra dans le répertoire… Bon sang que c'était long juste pour envoyer un foutu SOS! Il allait mourir et son téléphone devait certainement faire partie du complot!

"Message envoyé."

Son cerveau pris cette information visuelle comme un feu vert pour se mettre sur off.  
Tout devint noir, et il perdit connaissance, noyé par les innombrables signaux de douleur de son corps.

 

* * *

 

La journée avait été longue. Epuisé, à bout autant mentalement que physiquement, Jack Morrison se laissa tomber sur son lit, qui couina en réponse. Il enleva ses bottes pleines de boue, balança sa veste sur une chaise non loin de là, puis enleva délicatement sa visière, qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. D'un tiroir de cette dernière, il sortit une paire de lunettes grises qu'il mit sur son nez. C'était moins lourd et plus pratique quand il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille. Mais il y voyait un poil moins bien. "C'est dans ta tête", lui disait Ange. Bah.

Il s'allongea, fermant les yeux, inspirant profondément. Un peu de calme était tellement appréciable, après avoir entendu tant de balles siffler. Fatale l'avait presque touché. Encore une fois, la bonne étoile du soldat avait fait son taf.  
Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, dont l'indicateur de notification clignotait. Tiens, il l'avait pas cassé cette-fois? C'était rare quand il revenait de mission avec un téléphone encore fonctionnel. Pas sa faute si ces trucs se cassaient en tombant d'une poche ou au moindre choc.

Il déverrouilla l'appareil. "1 nouveau message"

Son coeur rata un battement en lisant le nom de l'expéditeur, aussi il rajusta ses lunettes pour être bien sûr.

"G. REYES - Ven. 03h27 : SOS "

En pièce-jointe, une suite de chiffres, indiquant sa position à l'envoi du message.  
La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Jack ne fut absolument pas ce que sa raison se tuait à lui dire, dans le style "Gabriel est mort - c'est sûrement un piège - ou alors une erreur, un vieux message qui s'est renvoyé suite à un bug - Allo Morrison ici la raison?"; non. C'est son coeur qui éclipsa la raison, qui lui fit remettre ses bottes, sa veste, sa visière, prendre son arme et repartir du QG d'Overwatch, au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer. 3h27. Ca faisait vingt minutes que le message avait été envoyé. Avec un peu de chance, il serait sur place d'ici une heure. Moins s'il foutait le turbo.

 

* * *

 

_Alors? Quelle sera la réaction de Soldat76 lorsqu'il arrivera à destination? Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles? A suivre!_


	2. Entre despotes

Tout était sombre. Il passait de la conscience à l’inconscience à la façon de montagnes russes. Il était comme dans une bulle, les sons étant lointains, presque irréels. Il croyait entendre son nom, parfois, entre deux moments de flou. “ _Reyes! Reyes!_ ” Depuis quand on ne l’avait pas appelé par son véritable nom...?  
Il sentit quelqu’un le tirer pour le mettre sur le côté. “La position latérale de sécurité”, quand les gens dégobillaient leurs tripes. Même complètement torché à la vodka dans ses jeunes années, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi misérable.

Vomir lui faisait un mal de chien, et pourtant, tout ce qui sortait, c’était une espèce de matière noire, qui partait en fumée au contact de l’air. Peut être que c’était l’heure de la rédemption, il crachait son âme, qui n’était que haine et colère. Pour se rendre compte à la fin qu’une fois tout le mal à l’extérieur… Il n’était rien. Que du vide. Plus rien de Gabriel Reyes ne devait subsister, depuis le temps. Il n’était plus que le faucheur, un tueur sans foi ni loi.

Il n’avait aucune idée d’où il se trouvait et avec qui, et il s’en foutait. Il n’était plus que douleur et colère. Colère contre TALON qui n’avait rien pu faire pour lui rendre son humanité. Colère contre Ange, qui l’avait ramené à la vie avec ce foutu virus. Colère contre son corps qui se retournait contre lui. Colère contre Jack Morrison, parce que… Parce que quoi…?

_Parce qu’il m’a abandonné._

Le soldat allait le hanter jusqu’à son dernier souffle, aucun répit de toute son existence...  
Ils avaient toujours eu un rapport bizarre. Entre le conflit et l’amitié. Entre la haine et...

Il avait passé sa vie à lui sauver la peau. Même quand il était membre de Blackwatch. Même aujourd’hui, sous les ordres de TALON, il lui arrivait de désobéir, et d’agir en toute discrétion pour protéger le soldat. S’il avait une bonne étoile… Son nom était Reyes. Parce que si le faucheur avait réellement voulu tuer Jack, il l’aurait fait depuis longtemps. Parce qu’il ne ratait jamais sa cible.  
Pendant un instant, il crû que c’était justement Jack qui était venu le sauver. Il crû même l’entendre dire...

- _Je t’interdis de crever, enfoiré!_  


Meilleure. Hallucination. Ever.  
Ultra fidèle, jusque dans les détails.  
La mort avait du bon finalement. Elle lui donnait l’illusion qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à avoir dans ses rêves: Jack, volant à son secours. Enfin, quels rêves? Ses nuits n’étaient que cauchemars. Toutes les nuits son inconscient le torturait en lui rappelant sans cesse ce jour où la base suisse d’Overwatch avait été réduite en cendres. Ce jour où Jack et lui auraient dû trouver la mort. Mais où la mort les avait rejetés. Sûrement avait-elle d’autres plans pour eux.  
Enfin, plus rien n’avait d’importance de toute façon, sa souffrance avait pris le dessus, elle le submergeait, et se ressentait dans son corps et son esprit. Il ne se calmait que le temps de quelques minutes, avant de dégobiller encore. Il se sentit soulevé, et porté par Soldat76 dans la nuit noire, avec seulement une espèce de lampe torche pour éclairer leur chemin. Et rien que cette toute petite lumière l’agressait. Il était les ténèbres, n’importe quelle lumière aussi faible soit-elle lui bouffait la rétine.  
On lui enleva ses fringues et ses bottes, puis sa tête rencontra soudain un coussin moelleux, et il s’évanouit enfin dans un sommeil salvateur après avoir senti une légère piqûre à l’avant bras.

 

* * *

 

Il était dans les environs de cinq heures du matin lorsqu’Ange avait été tirée du sommeil par Jack, puis traînée à moitié réveillée dans son labo au sous-sol de la base. Elle n’avait comprit la gravité de la situation qu’une fois face à “l’urgence” dont Jack n’arrêtait pas de lui parler: Gabriel Reyes, étendu sur l’un des lits de la pièce. Elle se retrouva clouée sur place, dans l’impossibilité de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt; tétanisée de stupeur face à son ancien camarade, qui portait l’accoutrement du faucheur.  
Ca faisait beaucoup d’un coup, d’apprendre que non seulement Gaby était vivant, mais qu’en plus, il était devenu le meilleur assassin de TALON.  
Elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis ce fameux jour où elle l’avait  ramené d’entre les morts… L’ambition qu’elle avait à l’époque l’avait poussée à le garder en vie à n’importe quel prix. Elle pensait avoir le pouvoir de vaincre la mort, grâce à un virus modifié qu’elle avait elle-même créé. Mais ça avait mal tourné… Et Gabriel avait disparu, son corps réduit à néant dans une explosion de particules noires, tandis qu’ils essayaient d’arrêter de multiples hémorragies...  
Elle l’avait donc crû mort, comme tout le monde.

Le faucheur semblait être dans un état critique; sa respiration était chaotique, sa chair semblait partir en fumée sous leurs yeux, et ce qu’elle pensait être son sang ne cessait de couler d’une plaie à son épaule. Toute la partie droite de son visage semblait brûlée, et une large balafre barrait son oeil gauche….

_C’est ma faute…_

Jack ne cessait de la supplier de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Il fallut la secouer pour qu’elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle inspira un grand coup: désormais elle n’était plus Ange. Elle était juste un médecin.

Cela fut long et périlleux, mais elle finit par réussir à stabiliser l’état du faucheur, et arrêter l'hémorragie, avec l’assistance de Jack. Ce dernier s’endormait presque debout après l’opération, aussi Ange lui ordonna de retourner se coucher.

Quand elle fut enfin seule avec Gabriel dans son labo, elle fondit en larmes en silence.

Tous les remords qu’elle avait éprouvé durant toutes ces années, toute cette culpabilité qu’elle avait portée sur ses épaules depuis la disparition de Gabriel… Avaient formé un bouchon au niveau de ses émotions, qui venait juste de popper, comme celui d’une bouteille de champagne. Bam, débogage de la matrice, les larmes pouvaient enfin couler. Et depuis le temps, il y en avait un bon stock. Elle répétait qu’elle était désolée, entre deux sanglots. Maintenant qu’elle avait commencé, elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait s’arrêter de pleurer. La blessure s’était ré-ouverte, béante, infectée par la haine qu’elle éprouvait envers elle-même. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, tentant d’étouffer ses sanglots qui à présent ressemblaient à des pleurs d’enfant: bruyantes, incontrôlables...  
Inconsolables.

 

* * *

 

Quand Gabriel reprit conscience, c’était le flou total.  
Son esprit était complètement embrumé, il porta une main à sa tête, comme si ça pouvait arrêter cette affreuse impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Son corps était en feu. La douleur faisait apparaître des taches noires dans sa vision. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des perfusions et un moniteur, à côté de son lit. Il avait horreur de ces machins là. On avait vraiment dû le ramener dans un sâle état.  
Il regarda autour de lui: il avait beau se trouver dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital… Ca ne ressemblait en rien à l’une de celles de TALON.

La pièce n’était pas très grande, et un peu en désordre. Il y avait tout le matériel de l’apprenti chimiste, avec des fioles et bouteilles de substances aux couleurs douteuses sur de multiples étagères. Il y avait un bureau, mais il était noyé sous des piles et des piles de papiers.

Il arracha les aiguilles plantées dans sa peau qui le reliaient à une perfusion et se leva du lit, survolant du regard les divers rapports qui trainaient sur le bureau… Quand soudain, il entendit une voix se rapprocher, venant du couloir...

_Cette voix..._

Une haine insoutenable pointa son nez. Il sentit son sang bouillir et ne faire qu’un tour, la colère calmant en un temps record la douleur qui émanait de tous ses membres. Sa respiration se ralentit, comme à chaque fois qu’il s’apprêtait à tuer. Tel un félin se préparant à se jeter sur sa proie, il retint son souffle…

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, révélant Ange, celle qu’il avait tant rêvé de tuer, après tout ce qu’elle lui avait infligé…

Il fonça, et plaqua la blondinette au mur, une main dangereusement serrée autour de sa gorge. Elle était si frêle, même pas besoin de deux mains pour l’étrangler… Il n’avait qu’à serrer un peu plus, un peu plus longtemps et…

_\- Lâche-la.  
_

Ce n’était pas la pointe d’un flingue flanquée contre son crâne qui l’avait fait obéir.  
C’était la voix qui lui en avait donné l’ordre.

_Jack…?_

  
Le faucheur relâcha son étreinte, et Ange tomba au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
C’est là qu’il tilta: il n’avait pas été secouru par TALON... Mais par la clique d’Overwatch..?  
Pourquoi? Comment…? C’était Sombra qui devrait être là! A lui répéter à quel point il était _estupido_ , qu’il aurait dû consulter un médecin plus tôt, parce que, « _Santa Maria,_ faut que t’apprennes à demander un peu d’ _ayuda, Papi_ !». Mais qu’est ce qui avait bien pu merder?! Il essaya de se remémorer la scène: lui, désorienté, en train d’essayer d’envoyer un SOS. Chercher Sombra dans le répertoire… Qui se trouvait juste sous l’entrée “Soldat76”.  
Et soudain, il se sentit comme le pire idiot que la terre ait jamais porté.  
Mais quel sombre crétin gardait dans ses contacts celui qui était son meilleur ami avant de passer du côté de l’ennemi?! Il s’insulta mentalement lui-même, et dans sa langue maternelle s’il vous plait, parce que son esprit mélangeait tout. Français et espagnol, amis et ennemis, TALON et Overwatch...  
C’était rare qu’il fasse des gaffes. Mais alors celle-là, c’était la meilleure qu’il ait jamais faite.

Son cerveau qui commençait enfin à se réveiller de sa torpeur et à faire des liens pour mieux comprendre la situation, se rappela soudain d’un détail. Gabriel porta sa main au visage: rien. Pas de masque cachant son identité, ses yeux rouges, son air de psychopathe, ses innombrables cicatrices, sa joue brûlée, sa peau blafarde… Sa honte. Rien pour dissimuler le monstre qu’il était devenu. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, mais il ne savait plus si c’était d’horreur ou de colère. Il recula, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que son dos ne rencontre un mur, contre lequel il se laissa tomber au sol. Face à lui, Jack Morrison, dans son accoutrement de Soldat76, visière comprise, qui avait toujours son flingue braqué sur lui. Et Ange, qui après avoir reprit son souffle, se précipita vers lui quand son corps recommença à faire des siennes, refusant de garder une forme précise à cause de la panique, de la colère, de tout ce tumulte d’émotions négatives…  


\- _Ecoute moi bien, Gabriel. Tout est de ma faute! Ta condition physique, la naissance du faucheur, les morts qu’il a causées, TOUT! Je ne mérite pas ta confiance, encore moins ton pardon, mais va falloir que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup-là! Je SAIS ce que je fais maintenant! Et je vais te sauver! Mais il FAUT que tu me fasses confiance! Je t’en conjure!_

\- _Pourquoi… Vouloir…  Sauver le faucheur…?  
_

Ange écarquilla les yeux, entendant pour la première fois depuis des années la voix de Gabriel Reyes. Pas celle du faucheur, qui était rauque et grave, étouffée sous un masque. Celle plus douce, plus calme, moins saturée de Gabriel.

\- _C’est Gabriel Reyes que je veux sauver. Parce que les héros ne meurent jamais._

Morrison eut un pincement au coeur. Ce qui était bien quand on avait le coeur sur le point d’imploser… C’est que ça ne se voyait pas.  
Encore moins quand on était planqué derrière une visière comme la sienne.  
Gabriel leva les yeux vers elle. Ange n’avait pas pris une ride, mais avait d’immenses cernes, n’avait-elle donc pas quitté son chevet depuis son arrivée…?. Elle le regardait, droit dans les yeux, déterminée à lui faire entendre raison. S’en voulait-elle à ce point…? Elle sortit une seringue de sa poche, et le fixa un court instant, attendant son accord et sa pleine coopération.  
Ce dernier hôcha la tête, et lui tendit son bras. Elle lui injecta alors un liquide verdâtre dans les veines, non sans appréhension. La vision de Reyes devint soudainement noire, et il s’évanouit à nouveau dans les ténèbres, qui semblaient bien accueillantes ces derniers-temps…

 

* * *

 

L’insomnie avait rendue visite à Ana ce soir. Comme c’était assez souvent le cas. Avec le temps, elle avait pris l’habitude d’aller faire un tour sur le toit pour prendre l’air, se détendre, et retourner se coucher par la suite, plus sereine. Prête à retourner dans les bras de Morphée s’il voulait bien la reprendre. En ouvrant la porte qui menait au sommet du bâtiment, elle resserra sa veste autour d’elle. Le vent était frais. Elle inspira profondément… Et sursauta en entendant une voix à côté d’elle.

\- _Tu avais raison._

Allongé dos au sol, l’air abattu, Morrison fixait le ciel. Il enleva sa visière, révélant d’immenses cernes, puis se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. La petite crise cardiaque passée, Ana lui demanda pourquoi elle avait raison au juste, après s’être raclé la gorge.

- _Pour le faucheur…  
_

L’égyptienne fit la moue, et s’assit à côté du soldat. Elle leva les yeux au ciel: les étoiles étaient bien visibles, ce soir. Et la lune brillait de mille feux.

\- _Tu l’as croisé durant ta dernière mission…?_

\- _Pas vraiment...  
_

Elle attendit que Jack continue le dialogue, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle n’insista pas, malgré la curiosité qui l’avait piquée. S’il avait appris la véritable identité du faucheur… Alors elle comprenait son état de confusion. Elle aussi, ça l’avait clouée sur place, quand lors d’une altercation avec l’assassin, elle lui avait par accident arraché son masque, découvrant le visage défiguré de Gabriel Reyes… Elle n’en avait parlé qu’à Jack, parce qu’il était le seul qui aurait pu la croire, et ne pas la traiter de folle. C’était pourtant ce qu’il avait fait. Parce que c’était plus facile de le croire mort. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.  
Le soldat sortit son téléphone de sa poche, l’alluma, pianota quelques secondes, et lui tendit.  
L’appareil affichait le message qu’il avait reçu la veille.

"G. REYES - Ven. 03h27 : SOS "

Ana haussa un sourcil, et lança un regard interrogateur à Jack.

\- _Il avait encore ton numéro?_

\- _Apparemment…_

\- _Mais… Pourquoi t’envoyer ça à toi…?_

- _J’en sais rien. Sûrement une erreur...  
_

Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte, en silence, à profiter du calme de la nuit, observant les étoiles. Nul besoin de mots pour exprimer le bordel dans la tête du soldat, les années passées à servir la justice côte à côte avaient fait qu’ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux d’un regard. Et lui qui n’aimait pas beaucoup parler… C’était tout ce qu’il lui fallait. Ana ne posa aucune question. Elle devinait que pour avoir des cernes pareilles, il avait du voler au secours de Gabriel…. D’une façon ou d’une autre.

- _J'sais pas si je suis prêt à lui pardonner quoi que ce soit..._

\- _Comme dirait Zenyatta, un jour à la fois. Ce n’est pas encore d’actualité…  
_

Il sourit tristement. Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

 

* * *

 

La seconde fois où Gabriel repris connaissance, Ange avait pris ses précautions, et avait son pistolet accroché à sa ceinture. Soldat76 n’était pas présent.  
A moins de faire un cauchemar emboîté dans un autre cauchemar, la réalité était qu’il avait bien été sauvé par Overwatch. Et qu’il avait donc intérêt à se tenir à carreaux pour le moment.  
La blonde était assise sur une chaise à roulettes, et se propulsa d’un coup de pied au chevet de son patient. Elle scruta les quelques lignes qu’elle avait griffonnées sur un calepin, puis commença à le questionner.

- _A combien s’élevait ta température corporelle en général, selon les rapports médicaux de TALON?  
_

_Ah, on est sensés jouer au docteur maintenant? Très bien, jouons le jeu.  
_

\- _Dix-sept degrés._

\- _As-tu déja contracté une maladie quelconque depuis l’injection du virus? Rhume, grippe, bronchite..._

\- _Non._

\- _Comment est ton rapport à la nourriture?_

- _Inexistant._

\- _Est-ce que tu as toujours besoin de dormir pour récupérer?_

- _Oui.  
_

Elle fit une grimace, et nota quelque chose sur le calepin, avant de ranger le stylo derrière son oreille.

\- _Bon, je vais essayer de résumer le plus clairement possible la situation… Jack t’a ramené inconscient aux environs de cinq heures du matin hier. Retirer la balle de ton épaule s’avéra compliqué vu que ton corps n’arrivait pas à garder sa forme physique…_ _Mon hypothèse est qu’avec le temps, ton corps s’est habitué au virus que je t’avais injecté il y a des années; le virus R9, ce qui fait que tes cellules ne se régénèrent plus assez vite par rapport à celles qui dégénèrent. Et vu tout le sang que tu as perdu à cause de la balle, tu serais mort si Jack ne t’avait pas trouvé à temps.  Pour l’instant, je booste ton système immunitaire afin de maintenir un certain équilibre dans ta structure moléculaire. Mais j’ai un plan plus élaboré que ça, et j’ai besoin de ton approbation. Je crois… Que je peux te rendre ton humanité. C’est à dire, t’injecter une forme évoluée du R9 qui fusionnerait avec celui que ton corps a déja intégré, et ainsi réussir à redonner à ton corps ses caractéristiques normales: une température corporelle de trente-sept degrés, un sang de couleur rouge, des yeux marrons… Mais je n’ai pas la conviction absolue que ta faculté à dissoudre et reformer ton corps à volonté sera encore là, ni même celle de te regénerer après une blessure. Ni que ce traitement marchera…  
_

Il haussa un sourcil, trouvant la situation vraiment rocambolesque. C’était une blague, pas vrai?

\- _Donc… Tu me soignes, je redeviens humain, je ne suis donc plus d’aucune utilité à TALON, et reste ici à Overwatch, où on fumera tous le calumet de la paix en oubliant que je suis le pire meurtrier du monde…?_

\- _Comment ça, d’aucune utilité?_

\- _Disons que j’étais pas censé rejoindre leurs rangs après… La Suisse. Mais que tes talents de sorcière qui m’ont transformé en zombie increvable leur a beaucoup plu.  
_

Elle baissa les yeux. Pan, prends ça dans ta gueule, comme on dit.

_\- Et si je refuse ta solution, il se passera quoi concrètement, pour en revenir au médical…?  
_

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- _Alors tu continueras à perdre le contrôle, de plus en plus fréquemment, jusqu’au jour où tu auras complètement cessé d’exister.  
_

Gros moment de blanc, Gabriel plongé dans ses pensées, Ange le scrutant du regard, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part (sait on jamais, il pourrait essayer à nouveau de l’étrangler, ça serait même plutôt logique.) Le silence s’éternisant, elle craqua et relança le dialogue.

- _Talon n’a pas su trouver quelque chose pour t’aider à stabiliser ton état?_

\- _Non. Ils n’ont pas créé le R9. Ils n’ont aucune idée de ses propriétés exactes. Le seul trucs qu’ils ont trouvé, c’est l'adrénaline, ça me stabilise, mais pour un laps de temps très court… Trop court._

\- ...

Nouveau silence. L’ambiance était vraiment pesante. Trop de non-dits, trop de remords, de reproches à faire… De questions à poser.

\- _Pourquoi avoir rejoint TALON….?  
_

Un mince sourire s’esquissa sur le visage blafard de Gabriel.

\- _Me croiras-tu, si je te réponds que c’était pour vous protéger…?_

\- _Supposons que oui, d’où t’es tu octroyé le droit de choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir…? Tous ces gens que tu as assassiné sous leurs ordres… Leurs  vies n’avait pas moins de valeur que celles de Torbjorn, ou… McCree.  
_

Elle savait où frapper, la garce. Il aurait dû l’étrangler tout à l’heure. Au pire, il aurait pris une balle dans la tête, et alors? Il avait survécu à bien pire que ça. Il était immortel. Et la douleur, c’était tout ce qu’il lui restait d’Overwatch. De Jack. De McCree… De sa vie d’avant, lorsqu’il n’était que Gabriel Reyes.

\- _Tu as raison. Ca nous fait un point commun: le despotisme.  
_

C’était la première fois qu’on traitait Ange de despote. Elle se mit à rire. Lui aussi. Jusqu’à ce que la porte du labo s’ouvre, et que deux personnes n’entrent dans la pièce.  
Face à eux, un jeune homme avec un poncho rouge et un chapeau de cowboy, fixant Gabriel comme s’il venait de voir un fantôme (ce qui n’était pas très éloigné de la vérité), et derrière lui Ana, qui manifestement avait voulu empêcher McCree d’arriver jusqu’ici. Elle sourit à Reyes, le regard plein de tendresse et de compassion.  
Donc, nous arrivions au niveau 3 de son cauchemar emboité: l’apparition de nouveaux personnages, la complication de la situation, et avec un peu de chance, la crise cardiaque pour ne pas avoir à affronter tout ça...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais vraiment faire THE face à face avec Jack dans ce chapitre, mais ça aurait fait trop long à mon goût, et il me fallait vraiment poser le cadre ici. Tant pis, les fameuses retrouvailles, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, juste après celles avec McCree. Je vous laisse imaginer tout ça d'ici là! A bientôt, et joyeux noël à toutes et à tous! Love.


	3. Je joue pour gagner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparement, Talon s'appellerait "La Griffe" en français, je vais garder le terme Talon pour ne perdre personne! Pardon pour cette petite erreur, je pêche beaucoup d'informations sur le wiki anglais qui est bien plus complet que le français du coup, my bad!  
> De plus, je voulais écrire ce chapitre plus vite, mais j'ai eu la grippe + partiels, du coup rassurez vous je posterai plus vite le chapitre 4! (Sauf si la grippe me rattrape uh)  
> Bonne lecture et merci pour vos kudos et commentaires! Ca m'aide beaucoup niveau motivation! <3

**CHAPITRE 3: JE JOUE POUR GAGNER**

Gabriel aurait adoré pouvoir se dissoudre en particules et fuir face à celui qu'il avait jadis considéré comme un fils. Il avait pris le cowboy sous son aile dans les débuts de la Blackwatch. C'était un ancien renégat de la loi, comme bon nombre des agents de cette branche obscure d'Overwatch… Mais lui était… Différent. Il avait bon fond, sous ses airs de caïd je-m'en-foutiste. Quelque chose chez lui avait fait écho chez Gabriel, à l'époque. Peut-être lui avait-il rappelé sa jeunesse, dans les quartiers pauvres de Tijuana, en Amérique du sud. La déception qu'il pourrait lui provoquer lui était insupportable, mais peut-être était-il déja au courant qu'il était le faucheur…? Peut-être venait-il justement pour ça…?  
Au diable son état de santé, la mort faisait bien moins peur que de faire face à cette situation qui était au summum sur l'échelle de l'angoisse. Il essaya de démanteler ses cellules, mais son corps lui répondit promptement par un espèce de choc électrique qui traversa tous ses nerfs. Il avait l'impression d'être un chien à qui on avait mis un de ces colliers qui donnaient un coup de jus lorsqu'il aboyait pour qu'il perde cette mauvaise habitude... Alors Gabriel resta planté là, en silence, attendant que le tsunami ne le percute de plein fouet. McCree enleva son chapeau pour passer nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- _Je sais pas ce qui prime. L'envie de t'insulter, te harceler de questions, t'enlacer, ou l'envie de te péter la gueule. Mais t'étais où tout ce temps bordel? T'as idée de comment on s'est tous sentis après l'incident de la base Suisse? T'aurais pas pu passer et dire coucou j'suis vivant? Ou au moins revenir sous un pseudo débile avec le costume qui va avec genre SuperSoldat76? Et puis putain, y'a t-il un seul membre dit mort d'Overwatch qui l'est vraiment?! Ca vous amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens? Allez donc tous vous faire foutre!_

Bien sûr, qu'il avait idée. Il les avait tous observés, depuis les ombres, toutes ces années. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à laisser Overwatch entièrement derrière lui. C'était peut être la meilleure partie de lui qui avait été réduite à néant en même temps que la base de Suisse. Jesse remit son chapeau, et sortit de la pièce en bousculant Ana et en claquant la porte. La tornade était passée. L'egyptienne se mit à rire nerveusement, et reporta son regard doux sur le faucheur.

\- _Il a eu à peu près la même réaction pour Jack. Sauf que lui a eu droit à un coup de poing en prime. Mais bon, tu sais comment il est…_

- _J'y aurai eu droit aussi, s'il savait justement le pseudo que j'ai pris._

\- _T'ais-je frappé lorsque je l'ai moi-même appris…?_

\- _T'aurais sûrement du. C'était illogique._

- _Illogique par rapport à ce que tu avais imaginé. Tu as passé trop de temps dans l'ombre, tu as oublié ce qu'étaient l'affection et l'amitié._

Le faucheur haussa un sourcil, toujours troublé de la tournure des événements… Et de cette réplique qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un anime japonais où l'amour et l'amitié étaient le plus grand pouvoir et où les gentils gagnaient toujours et toutes ces conneries... En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il était passé d'agent meurtrier de Talon au revenant bien aimé d'Overwatch; bien que sa situation actuelle fût encore floue… Il pensait qu'il serait noyé sous la haine et les reproches, maintenant qu'il était ici à leur merci; chassé dehors tandis qu'Ange serait insultée d'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine un homme de la pire espèce. Au lieu de ça, il se faisait couver du regard par la mama Ana, soigner par Ange, accueillir par McCree sans une balle entre les deux yeux… Et il avait été sauvé par Jack Morrison, la dernière personne qu'il pensait capable d'avoir encore une once d'amitié pour lui. Bien que tout le monde n'ait pas encore fait le rapprochement Reyes - Faucheur… Ce qui changerait certainement la donne. Mais on en était pas encore là… La douleur vive qui animait son corps depuis tout ce bordel était là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il hésitait encore à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non...  
Ange prit la parole.

\- _Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de la présence de Gabriel ici, Ana…?_

- _Disons que je l'avais deviné, après avoir rapidement discuté avec Jack la nuit dernière. J'imagine que Jesse l'a appris de lui, je venais vérifier mon hypothèse quand il m'a bousculée pour entrer ici._

- _Je vois…_

Le visage de Gabriel sembla se ternir à l'évocation de Jack. Il avait pour habitude de refouler ses sentiments, les jetant au fond d'un puits attachés à une énorme pierre pour éviter qu'ils ne refassent surface. Mais même ça, il n'en était plus capable. Son corps consumait son âme; et son âme consumait son corps en retour. Un vrai cercle vicieux destructeur duquel il ne pouvait se sortir. Il n'avait de cesse de se demander pourquoi Jack l'avait sauvé alors qu'il avait su qu'il était le faucheur, s'il le haïssait pour ça, bon sang il fallait qu'il le voie. Il fallait qu'il lui parle… Tôt ou tard.

\- _Si tu es d'accord, Gabriel, on peut commencer le traitement immédiatement. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser un jour de plus dans cet état, et pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment hâte d'en voir les résultats!_

Elle paraissait aussi excitée qu'une gamine à qui on avait annoncé une sortie au parc d'attraction, ce qui lui donnait envie de lui en coller une. Allez hop encore de la colère à ravaler et à balancer dans le puits sans fond. Sauf que là ça débordait, comment pouvait-il encore contenir toutes ces conneries de sentiments? Qu'elle lui injecte son truc, qu'on en finisse, s'il crevait ce n'était pas un problème, il avait juste hâte de pouvoir fermer les yeux et sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil profond. Il avait eu son lot d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.  
Ana lui promit de lui apporter des bouquins pour passer le temps la prochaine fois, et lui demanda de ne pas s'en faire au sujet de McCree. "Il reviendra." Sans revolver, il espérait.  
Ange finit par lui injecter son remède miracle, et le laissa se reposer en paix. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé, espérant trouver un peu de repos dans son sommeil… Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas… Et une fois encore, il fit le même cauchemar, revivant ce fameux jour où tout avait foiré, ravivant sa culpabilité...

 

* * *

 

[ _Une vingtaine d'années plus tôt…_ ]

_Gabriel revoyait mentalement son plan pour le lendemain, lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups contre la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être car il n'attendait personne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Jack Morrison sur le pas de la porte, se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa "promotion", car il n'avait jamais eu de répit à cause de ses nouvelles obligations et responsabilités… Merde, Overwatch avait peut être découvert ses projets? Et ils envoyaient Morrison pour l'arrêter? Une peur panique commença à l'étouffer, tandis que Jack gardait le silence, semblant réfléchir à comment entamer une conversation. Il était vraiment mauvais, quand il fallait qu'il exprime ce qu'il ressentait._

_\- C'est stupide, vraiment. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis des mois, je soupçonne que tu fais la gueule, j'ai aucune excuse à mon comportement et… J'sais pas. Fallait que je te voie. C'est inexplicable mais j'ai ressenti le besoin vital de venir te voir, là, ce soir, pas plus tard. Comme si… C'était ce soir où jamais. C'est idiot, hein?_

_Gabriel resta béat. Ca faisait des mois qu'il en voulait à Jack d'avoir subitement disparu: ni appels, ni messages, ni carte de voeux pour la nouvelle année, que dalle. D'une semi symbiose ils étaient passés au néant. Comment une amitié aussi forte avait-elle pu se volatiliser, comme ça, d'un battement de cils? Il lui en avait voulu, énormément, il pensait même en être arrivé au point où il le détestait, le haïssait, le maudissait! Et là, en une fraction de secondes, juste en pointant sa tête à l'improviste… Tout s'était évanoui. Il était drôle, que ce soit justement ce soir que Jack se soit manifesté…_  
_Car le lendemain,Gabriel devait aider Talon à pirater et voler les données des membres d'Overwatch, depuis la base suisse. Parce qu'il fallait que leurs agissements cessent. Parce que les vrais héros ne sacrifieraient pas un seul innocent pour sauver une majorité. Les vrais héros sauvent tout le monde, sans distinction. Overwatch n'était finalement que de la poudre aux yeux, afin de rassurer le peuple face à la crise des Omniacs… Qui de toute évidence, n'était pas aussi contrôlée qu'on ne voulait le faire croire. Ce n'était pas tant Overwatch les coupables, c'était surtout le gouvernement américain, qui en tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre… Et cachait les conséquences désastreuses des agissements de leurs marionnettes, pour n'en retirer que la partie héroïque. Tandis que la foule acclamait Overwatch d'avoir repris le contrôle d'une ville qui était sous le joug des rebelles Omniacs, et d'avoir libéré nombre d'otages… Personne ne parlait de ceux qui avaient péri lors des combats, victimes de balles perdues, ou d'explosions de bâtiments connus comme QGs des rebelles._  
_Reyes aussi, avait cru faire le bien parmi eux. Partout dans les journaux, on avait scandé son nom comme celui d'un dieu bienfaiteur, et il s'était laissé berné par la célébrité et les remerciements. Mais quand il rejoignit la Blackwatch… Il vit l'envers du décor. A la base crée pour des missions plus secrètes et "sales", allant de l'espionnage au sabotage, passant parfois par la case assassinat, la Blackwatch avait bêtement obéit aux ordres du gouvernement américain, essayant de se convaincre que c'était pour le bien de tous, que toute guerre nécessitait des sacrifices, et que les personnes qu'on leur demandait de tuer étaient "les méchants". Personne n'osait se poser de questions, et tout le monde suivait les directives. Mais un jour, Gabriel hésita à obéir, et fit quelques recherches sur le type qu'il était censé tuer, pour découvrir que ce type avait des gosses, d'où les photos sur son bureau. Qu'il était manipulé, obligé d'obéir pour éviter de perdre les siens, scrupuleusement surveillés par ses supérieurs qui n'auraient aucun remord à tuer toute sa famille, si c'était pour le faire agir. Alors il refusa d'appuyer sur la gâchette, et inventa une excuse pour faire foirer la mission._  
_Dès lors il avait fait des recherches, et travaillé de son côté pour essayer de sauver les "dommages collatéraux" des missions d'Overwatch. C'est sûrement ainsi que Talon avait entendu parler de lui, et l'avait contacté.  Et qu'il s'était retrouvé à comploter contre ses anciens camarades. Contre tout ce qu'il avait cru juste. Demain il allait mettre un terme à tout ça. Et très certainement perdre à jamais la confiance de ceux qu'il aimait. Mais… Toute guerre nécessite des sacrifices, pas vrai…?_

_Jack soupira fortement, et baissa les yeux._

_\- C'était peut être pas une bonne idée… Je… J'suis content de t'avoir vu Gabe. A la prochai-_

_Il fut coupé par Reyes, qui le choppa par le col de sa veste, et le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre où il le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement (après avoir claqué la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé)._  
_C'était soudain et inattendu. A vrai dire, Jack s'était préparé à tout sauf à ça. Il était persuadé que Gabriel allait l'insulter, lui cracher à la figure des milliers de reproches, qu'ils allaient s'engueuler (encore) puis qu'ils allaient peut être finir par s'excuser, voir même se réconcilier autour d'une bonne bière, en se balançant des vannes sur le bon vieux temps. Ou alors que Gabriel lui aurait tout simplement dit d'aller se faire foutre en espagnol, et lui aurait claqué la porte au nez._  
_Le baiser langoureux, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit._  
_Quoi qu'il y ait déjà songé, l'espace d'une seconde, une fois, quand Gabe lui avait remonté le moral après un cuisant échec lors d'une mission à Bali..._  
_Peut être deux fois en fait, il y avait aussi eu cette soirée en Alaska, où il avait choppé la crève à force d'attendre son contact dans la neige, et que Gabe lui avait apporté une tasse de café bien chaude à peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte du QG, à son retour..._  
_Peut être qu'en fait, il y avait TROP de fois où ça lui avait traversé l'esprit, comme un éclair qu'on avait à peine le temps de voir zébrer le ciel._  
_Mais c'était Gabe, c'était son ombre, jamais il n'aurait voulu prendre le risque de tout foutre en l'air, et jamais il n'avait imaginé les choses autrement de toute manière. C'était juste son esprit qui divaguait quand il était crevé, qui avait des éclairs de "bromance". Il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était peut être plus que ça._  
_Et voilà qu'il était comme ivre, plaqué contre ce mur, une chaleur étouffante ayant soudainement trouvé foyer dans son coeur. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, sa tête tournait, putain pire qu'une collégienne lors de son premier baiser, Morrison tu déconnes, reprends-toi. Il se trouvait pitoyable, à chercher de l'air avant de fondre à nouveau contre les lèvres de Reyes, qui passa une de ses mains sous son t-shirt, lui faisant un peu plus perdre le contact avec la réalité._

_Il se trouva pitoyable, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla seul dans la chambre, ses fringues éparpillées sur le sol, et son coeur en miettes._

_Gabriel était parti aux aurores. Il n'avait pas prévu que Jack le rejoindrait sur place, l'ayant suivi grâce au signal de son téléphone. Ni que la micro explosion qui devait servir de diversion et en même temps faire sauter la sécurité informatique pour le vol de données de la base suisse ne foire, et fasse finalement péter toute la bâtisse…_

 

* * *

 

Les premières quarante-huit heures du traitement furent horribles. L'état de Gabriel avait réussi à empirer, alors qu'il se pensait déjà au paroxysme de la douleur. Lui qui n'avait jamais été malade depuis une vingtaine d'années, le voilà qui passait ses journées à vomir, tremblant de fièvre, complètement déshydraté. La nécessité de boire avait été une drôle de redécouverte cependant, il avait oublié ce qu'était la sensation de sécheresse dans la gorge, et la pâteuse dans la bouche. Ange avait bien rit, lorsqu'il s'était à moitié étouffé en essayant de boire le verre d'eau qu'elle lui avait servi. Le premier verre d'eau depuis deux décennies... Ce n'était pas rien.  
Sa température n'avait de cesse d'augmenter, et tandis qu'Ange était ravie qu'il atteigne aussi rapidement vingt-cinq degrés, Gabriel lui rappelait qu'il y a peu sa température normale était de dix-sept degrés, qu'il était donc fiévreux comme pas possible et que si ça continuait à augmenter aussi vite, il allait crever. Elle se débrouilla alors pour ralentir ce processus-là, afin que cela soit plus supportable.  
Mais ça ne réglait en rien la nausée constante et la fatigue croissante qu'il subissait...

 

* * *

 

Ana se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'elle cherchait Jack du regard, ressentant le besoin d'avoir le soutien de quelqu'un qui connaissait les détails de la situation. Mais le vieux soldat faisait mine d'être occupé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver quand il boudait comme ça dans son coin! McCree avait fini par lâcher le pavé dans la marre, deux jours après sa découverte dans le labo d'Ange, et avait profité du retour des "vieux" d'Overwatch pour monter dans la grande pièce commune tel une furie et crier son indignation à propos de Reyes à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Reinhardt avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, Torbjorn s'était énervé, hurlant qu'on ne rigolait pas avec les morts, et Hana avait assisté à toute la scène depuis son fauteuil, en mâchouillant du chew-gum.

\- _Ca suffit! Je descends voir Ange!_

\- _Moi aussi! C'est un scandale!_

\- _Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée, Gabriel est là parce qu'on l'a retrouvé gravement blessé, il vaudrait mieux le laisser se reposer…_

\- _Le laisser se reposer? C'est ce que je fais depuis des années en le croyant dans un cercueil plongé dans un repos éternel! Il a assez pioncé comme ça, Ana!_

- _Allons-y, Torbjorn!_

\- _Mais!-_

D.VA n'avait jamais vu Torbjorn et Reinhardt aussi bouleversés. Ana tenta de les retenir, mais ne put que se résoudre à les suivre dans le labo, comme avec McCree quelques jours auparavant. Jack n'avait pas pipé mot, absorbé dans sa lecture d'un quelconque article sur sa tablette holographique. Hana haussa un sourcil, trouvant bizarre que celui qui était censé avoir été le meilleur ami du fameux "Reyes" ne semble pas le moins du monde préoccupé par la nouvelle. Elle se leva, et s'assit face à lui, scrutant son visage, à la recherche d'une émotion quelconque. Au bout de quelques minutes, le soldat leva les yeux, exaspéré par les bulles que faisait la jeune fille avec son malabar.

\- _Je jure que je vais te coller ce chew-gum dans les cheveux si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite._

\- _Tu descends pas voir M'sieur Reyes avec les autres?_

\- _Non._

\- _Pourquoi?_

\- _Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde._

\- _C'était ton meilleur pote, non?_

\- _C'était y'a longtemps._

\- _Mmmh._

Elle fit claquer une énième bulle avec sa langue, et descendit à son tour vers le labo d'Ange. Elle aimait bien les ragots, mais elle était surtout préoccupée par la situation car elle considérait tous les membres d'Overwatch comme des membres de sa famille. Et si ce Reyes foutait la merde, elle s'en chargerait personnellement. Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui, notamment par Reinhardt et Torbjorn, qui semblaient avoir été de proches amis. Jack évitait le sujet, et Ana n'en parlait que très peu car elle finissait toujours par se taire, submergée par l'émotion. Gabriel, c'était un peu le nom d'une maladie dont tous les premiers membres d'Overwatch semblaient atteints. Et elle était bien décidée à savoir pourquoi.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel était enroulé dans une couette épaisse, grelottant, lorsque la joyeuse troupe furibonde entra dans le labo de la pauvre Angela qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée de tout ce tumulte qu'elle sentait arriver. Reinhardt et Torbjorn se pétrifièrent en se retrouvant face à leur ami, qui restait reconnaissable malgré les cicatrices, les cernes et le teint pâle. McCree eut un pincement au coeur, ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était lui-même déjà descendu ici, et pourtant Gabriel avait l'air encore plus maigre et pâle que la dernière fois… Ana soupira, Gabe n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tout ça en ce moment. Il était trop faible pour encaisser ses propres émotions, alors celles de ses anciens camarades complètement abasourdis par son retour…

- _Je vous préviens. C'est mon patient. Et le premier qui porte atteinte à sa santé aussi bien mentale que physique, je le fous dehors._

\- _Il est là depuis des jours et tu nous as rien dit?!_

- _Parce que je savais que vous fonceriez ici pour le secouer et lui hurler dessus._

\- _Evidemment qu'on va lui hurler dessus! Il est vivant et il vient même pas nous en avertir! Quel genre d'ami fait ça?_

\- _DANS MES BRAS VIEUX LASCARD!_

\- _Reinhardt je ne crois pas que…_

L'immense Reinhardt s'avança vers le lit et enlaça fortement le pauvre Gabriel, qui crû sentir ses os se briser dans un effroyable crac, qui fit pâlir les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'allemand se mit à rire, les larmes aux yeux tant l'émotion le submergeait. Il finit enfin par s'éloigner de Reyes, qui faillit tourner de l'oeil quand l'air pu à nouveau faire irruption dans ses poumons.

\- _T'avais disparu où tout ce temps, hein? Raah c'est Jack qui va être content!_

Gabriel était en burn out émotionnel. Il avait beau refouler, son corps n'était plus capable de contenir quoi que ce soit; aussi vomit-il à l'entente du prénom du soldat. Il dégueulait tous se sentiments, en ce moment.  
Le visage de Torbjorn était passé de la stupéfaction à la colère, puis s'était radouci dans l'inquiétude.

\- _Il va pas mourir, hein?_

- _Non, il a juste une forte fièvre, mais ça devrait se calmer._

_Oui mais quand? QUAND? LA PUTA MADRE DE…_

- _Il répond bien mieux que je ne l'espérais au traitement! Mais sa température monte trop vite, du coup son corps a du mal à encaisser. Jack n'est pas venu avec vous?_

Nouveau haut-le-coeur. Que Gabriel réussit à réprimer.

\- _Non, il fait la gueule. Comme d'hab quoi. Bah, il descendra plus tard. Allez viens Reinhardt, on va laisser Gabe se reposer, on lui remontera les bretelles quand il sera en meilleure forme. Crève pas d'ici là, hein?_

Reyes esquissa un léger signe de la main pour acquiescer et dire au revoir, n'osant pas bouger plus, craignant de provoquer de nouveaux vomissements. Il aurait été en mesure de désigner l'emplacement de chacune de ses côtes tant sa cage thoracique avait été secouée ces derniers jours. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait même pas eut la force de s'inquiéter de ses retrouvailles avec ses camarades tant il était K.O.  
Vu son état, ses camarades n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre la gravité de la situation, et leur indignation s'était calmée instantanément. Ils repartirent avec de l'inquiétude leur nouant l'estomac, mais le coeur plus léger, bercé par la nostalgie de souvenirs ressurgis du passé.  
Hana était restée dans le couloir, surveillant de loin comment s'étaient déroulées les retrouvailles, puis suivit les autres quand ils remontèrent dans la pièce principale. Elle aussi se sentait soulagée à présent, d'une certaine manière….

 

* * *

 

Les jours passèrent horriblement lentement. Deux semaines plus tard, La peau de Gabriel commençait à reprendre une teinte légèrement plus chaude. Il remarqua même que certaines traces de ses brûlures et cicatrices semblaient s'atténuer voir presque disparaître… Ou alors ne plus être aussi pâle qu'un cadavre les mettait moins en valeur. Ca restait discutable…  
La douleur restait majoritairement présente, mais s'adoucissait face à la redécouverte de ses sens, des sensations de son corps. Il ne réussit pas à se résoudre à manger du solide, mais il commençait à s'alimenter à nouveau, avec de la soupe, des yaourts à boire… Ange se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule en lui disant que s'il continuait à s'alimenter uniquement de yaourt, elle allait le surnommer Yop. Ca ne le faisait pas rire du tout.  
Un matin, il fut surpris de sentir des picotements au bout des doigts. Lorsqu'Angela lui prit la main pour l'examiner, il frissonna. Il se rendit compte que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas remarqué avoir perdu cette sensation du toucher; celle qui donnait la chair de poule quand quelqu'un vous frôlait la peau. Après tout, à quand remontait la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras… ?

 

* * *

 

Tout le monde à Overwatch était à présent au courant que le grand Gabriel Reyes avait survécu à l'explosion de la base suisse, et ce dernier recevait souvent la visite des divers membres de l'équipe. Gabriel avait pu rapidement faire connaissance avec certains membres de la clique comme Zenyatta, Lucio, Genji, Hanzo… Son état de santé s'améliorait peu à peu, aidé par les parties de cartes avec Reinhardt et Torbjorn, les longues conversations avec Ana, les yaourts yop… Mais certains gardaient leurs distances, notamment D.VA, et Jack qui paraissait encore plus occupé que d'ordinaire et ne rentrait presque jamais au QG de Séville en Espagne, où la majorité des agents se trouvaient actuellement. Il n'y avait pas énormément de missions à accomplir en ce moment, aussi bizarrement, les membres du groupe préféraient venir ici. L'ambiance y était plus chaleureuse qu'ailleurs…  
Un soir cependant, Morrison passa par Séville, trop crevé pour aller pioncer ailleurs. Il s'était dit que de toute façon, demain matin à la première heure, il partirait et éviterait tout désagrément. Hana le croisa dans le couloir des chambres, le salua, puis passa une demi-heure à se demander si elle devait intervenir ou non pour aider Morrison à arrêter de bouder comme un con et débloquer la situation vis-à-vis de Gabriel.  
Finalement, elle finit par se décider, et descendit dans le labo d'Ange au sous-sol. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Gabriel haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant la célèbre star Hana Song mais ne l'ayant jamais rencontrée auparavant. Ce qui était ironique dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il savait presque tout à propos de chacun des membres d'Overwatch. Talon avait beaucoup de dossiers regorgeant d'informations sur eux… Et il les avait tous lu. La gamine était joueuse pro avant la crise des omniacs. Aujourd'hui elle était membre de l'unité MEKA et était redoutable sur le champ de bataille, malgré son jeune âge.

\- _Soldat76 est de retour, mais je pense pas qu'il va s'éterniser. Si tu veux l'voir, c'est maintenant ou jamais._

Ni bonjour, ni présentation. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un lien avec Reyes, quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que depuis son arrivée, tout avait changé, et Jack agissait complètement différemment. Il parlait encore moins que d'habitude, déjà qu'il s'isolait beaucoup là le mot était faible, et aux yeux d'Hana il était, même s'il le démentait, le leader de leur groupe. Et si le leader s'effondrait, le groupe suivait. Elle avait pu observer ce phénomène de trop nombreuses fois, et il était hors de question que le groupe… Non, la FAMILLE à laquelle elle appartenait ne se dissolve ENCORE. Alors s'il fallait pour cela intégrer ce Gabriel à la troupe, qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle le ramènerait à Jack, et après, qu'ils se démerdent. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tous les éléments de leur histoire en sa possession. Elle pouvait juste essayer faire en sorte qu'ils puissent mettre les choses à plat.  
Reyes ne chercha pas à la forcer à discuter plus, le message était clair, il la remercia, et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sans un au revoir. Elle était la seule à réagir de manière normale aux yeux du faucheur. Elle était la seule à se douter que tout ceci était trop « beau » et que ça cachait quelque chose de bien plus lourd. Ange disait que pour l'instant, sa véritable identité n'avait nul besoin d'être connue des autres. Mais tôt ou tard, Gabriel savait que ça reviendrait sur le tapis, qu'il lui faudrait expliquer la vraie raison de sa si longue absence. De toute façon, Talon devait déjà être à sa recherche depuis tout ce temps passé dans le labo d'Ange. Il se demandait ce que son absence signifiait pour Fatale et Sombra. Il se demandait encore si son « acte manqué » était une bonne chose. S'il avait envoyé son SOS à Sombra il n'en serait pas là… Bien sûr il n'y avait qu'Angela qui était capable de le soigner, mais si jamais une fois toute l'histoire dévoilée, cela provoquait des tensions et la dissolution d'Overwatch ? Tous ses efforts pour les protéger en étant membre de Talon, de l'équipe ennemie seraient réduits à néant… Tout ce mal pour rien… Ca le rendait malade.  
Mais là n'était pas la question, dans l'immédiat. L'occasion d'aller parler au vieux soldat était là, et bien que Reyes tienne moyennement sur ses guiboles, il était hors de question qu'il la rate. Qui sait quand Jack repasserait par ici? Il semblait éviter le lieu, ou plutôt Reyes comme la peste. Sans doute avait-il été contraint de s'arrêter ici plutôt qu'ailleurs à cause d'une raison quelconque. Le faucheur attendit que tout le monde soit en bas dans les cuisines pour diner, avant de s'évader discrètement du labo d'Angela. Il portait depuis son arrivée les vêtements de base des membres d'Overwatch qu'Ange lui avait filé: un sweat noir avec le logo rond dans le dos, un t-shirt blanc simple et un pantalon de survet' noir avec une bande orange sur le côté. Il avait rabattu la capuche de la veste, pur réflexe de son accoutrement du faucheur, dont il ne se rendit compte qu'en fermant la porte du labo derrière lui. Il sourit: il se sentait stupide. Comme un gamin en train de désobéir à ses parents et de faire le mur. Ange lui avait défendu de faire des efforts et de se confronter à des situations stressantes. Hors c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire… Et putain ça faisait du bien. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait à nouveau les picotements de l'adrénaline au bout de ses doigts, excité d'enfin bouger son corps, il en avait assez d'être ce déchet amorphe cloué au lit. Il avait envie de courir, de se confronter à nouveau à des situations horribles et stressantes, comme le moment juste avant de se lancer au milieu d'une bataille, sans savoir si on allait s'en sortir vivant ou non, flingues en main.  
Peu de choses avaient changé depuis le temps où lui-même avait sa chambre dans cet immeuble. Il trouva son chemin sans encombre, arrivant au bout du couloir du quatrième étage après avoir gravit les marches des escaliers de secours en un temps record: il s'amusait d'un rien tant cette liberté de mouvement lui avait manqué. On n'avait jamais autant envie de bouger que lorsqu'on se retrouvait alité.

Toute cette vivacité s'évanouit face à la porte de la chambre du soldat. Son poing resta figé dans l'air, soudainement incapable de toquer à la porte. C'était bien mignon de vouloir aller lui parler, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait lui dire exactement, ni comment. Il bloquait surtout sur l'amorçage de la conversation. Un simple bonjour pourrait lui offrir un poing dans la gueule à ce stade, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Alors il fallait vraiment qu'il étudie toutes les possibilités.  
Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que franchement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait tant amassé de rancoeur contre Jack qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de rester sur le positif, et ne pas finir par lui en foutre une. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, oui, mais où avait-il été toutes ces années, quand il avait eu besoin de lui? Quand il était rongé jusqu'à l'os par le doute, tandis que Monsieur se pavanait à la tête d'Overwatch? Quand il avait goûté à l'amère trahison de tant de gens, quand il se rendit compte que tout n'était que mensonges, qu'il aurait tout donné pour avoir une présence, juste une simple présence pour ne pas s'effondrer face à la noirceur du monde? Quand il souffrait le martyr, perdant son humanité, étranglé par la solitude, pendant que lui revint et se fit appeler "Soldat76", comme pour enterrer sa vie passée, et le peu de Gabriel qui subsistait encore à travers lui? Non ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, maintenant qu'il avait ressassé tout ça, toute la colère qui l'avait bouffé ces dernières années s'était réveillée, ravageant ses entrailles. S'il lui parlait maintenant, Il allait foutre en l'air sa dernière chance de pouvoir réparer cette cassure qui le brisait depuis trop longtemps.

Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui interrompit ses pensées. Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions à la con, qu'il n'avait pas anticipé cette situation, et se retrouvait béat devant Jack, qui haussa les sourcils de surprise. C'était raté pour l'amorçage de conversation, mais au moins, il n'avait pas encore pris de coup de poing dans la gueule. Morrison resta là, perplexe, error 404, que fout ce mec sur le pas de ma porte, j'ai pas commandé de pizza, au revoir monsieur. Il avait qu'une envie, lui claquer la porte au nez. Et pourtant, il était comme figé sur place…

\- _Jack, je…_

\- _La ferme._

Ouais, ça semblait être une bonne idée, mais il fallait qu'il lui parle ou il allait imploser.

\- _On est une putain de bombe à retardement tous les deux, autant que ça pète une bonne fois pour toutes, rien qu'entre toi et moi._

Morrison planta alors son regard dans celui de Reyes, le défiant d'oser dire un seul mot de plus, son coeur en alerte, battant à tout rompre, prêt à éclater encore une fois. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, regrettant de ne pas avoir sa visière pour planquer ses émotions. Pourquoi devenait-il aussi vulnérable face à Gabriel? C'était ridicule. C'était rageant. Et déroutant. Et si Gabriel ne partait pas immédiatement, le barrage retenant ses émotions allait céder.

\- _J'veux pas de tes excuses bidons, Reyes._

- _Je voulais pas des tiennes non plus, ce soir-là._

\- _Oh donc on rejoue la même scène qu'il y a vingt ans, c'est ça? Mais là, c'est toi qui a le rôle du mec qui vient s'excuser de sa si longue absence et d'avoir agi égoïstement. Mais je n'suis pas toi excuses refusées, maintenant casses toi._

\- _Je sais ce que t'étais venu me dire ce soir-là._

\- _Va te faire foutre._

- _Tu me l'as dit, mais pas avec des mots._

- _J'peux t'en foutre une si tu te casses pas, en effet._

- _Jack!_

\- _Gabriel! Dégage._

\- _Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé si tu me détestes autant ?!_

Jack plongea son regard dans celui si expressif de Gabriel. Ses iris avaient retrouvé leur couleur noisette d'origine, lui donnant un regard plus doux que lorsqu'elles étaient rouges sang. Le traitement d'Ange avait l'air de porter ses fruits. Face à lui se tenait le Reyes de ses souvenirs, simplement plus âgé… Même sa brûlure sur la joue semblait avoir totalement disparu.  
Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ce pourquoi Il avait juste bêtement suivi son instinct, comme il l'avait toujours fait…

\- _Peut-être que je voulais croire qu'il y avait encore du bon en toi..._

Morrison baissa les yeux en répondant, comme s'il venait d'avouer quelque chose d'honteux. Il y eut un bref moment de silence, exactement comme vingt ans plus tôt, quand Jack était venu retrouver Gabriel dans sa chambre d'hôtel en Suisse… Puis le faucheur refit une tentative de trêve.

- _Je t'ai donné ta chance de t'excuser à l'époque… Donne-moi la mienne. S'il te plait…_

Reyes venait de faire péter le barrage émotionnel de Jack. Ce dernier ne savait même plus s'il était en colère, s'il était effondré, ou encore soulagé… Il capitulait face à lui. Encore.  
Alors, d'un mouvement mécanique, quasi automatique, il fit un pas en avant, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Gabriel, dont le cerveau venait de court-circuiter.  
Ce n'était pas du tout ce que le soldat voulait faire à la base, mais son corps avait juste machinalement répondu à la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait le prénom de Reyes à tue-tête. Ce dernier finit par reprendre ses esprits et répondit au baiser, passant ses bras autour de Morrison pour le rapprocher contre lui.  
Ils furent tous deux rassurés de voir qu'au final, peu de choses avaient changé avec le temps. Ils avaient juste les cheveux grisonnants maintenant, et Gabe avait la coupe "crise de la quarantaine d'un métalleux refoulé" avec des cheveux mi-longs qui touchaient ses épaules. Ils avaient tous deux des cicatrices supplémentaires, aussi bien physiques que psychiques.  
Jack se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas vivre sans Gabriel… Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su. Qu'il était un doux poison, le rendant fou, dans le mauvais comme dans le bon sens…

Au bout du couloir, planquée contre le mur perpendiculaire à la manière d'une espionne, D.VA avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle avait stressé tout le long en attendant que Gabriel se pointe, puis avait eu du mal à suivre leur conversation jusqu'à ce que Jack n'embrasse Reyes. Là tout était devenu clair. Elle se demandait si quelqu'un savait pour eux deux, car c'était sûr, ils avaient déjà été aussi proches avant. Et ça expliquait le comportement d'évitement et d'isolement du soldat ces derniers temps… Hana espérait qu'elle n'avait pas fait une connerie en les rapprochant tous les deux. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers eux : Jack avait sa tête nichée dans le cou de Gabriel, qui le serrait contre lui. Elle sourit, attendrie, puis redescendit de l'étage.  
Sa mission ici était terminée. Encore une de réussie. Ses calculs et prévisions étaient toujours justes. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, ou presque.

Après tout… Elle ne jouait que pour gagner.


	4. Sombra connectée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On dit un omniac, des omniums. My bad. Je dois définitivement arrêter de chercher en anglais. (Maiiis nous sommes si pauvres en informations, nous autres qui ne sommes pas la langue internationale…! Quoi que ça s'arrange ces derniers temps je trouve avec OW) J’ai essayé d’écrire ce chapitre avec “we move together as one” de Lucio en musique de fond. Ca s’est pas écrit plus vite... :'(

CHAPITRE 4: SOMBRA CONNECTEE

 

 

Gabriel s’était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Bon, depuis le fameux soir où Jack s’était jeté dans ses bras, il l’ignorait complètement et faisait sa tête de con, mais c’était Jack après tout. Tu savais jamais ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête. Là ça devait être un bisou, et va t’faire foutre. Alors il profitait d’être là, avec les autres, à parler, boire, rire, comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé depuis la dissolution d’Overwatch, comme s’il en avait le droit après tout ce qu’il avait fait. Il refoulait le plus possible cette petite voix qui lui disait “Ca va bientôt éclater. Tu le sais. Tout va s’effondrer à nouveau.”

Ca ne tarda pas.

Un soir, un appel sur le canal d’urgence retentit dans la base de Seville. C’était Tracer, qui indiquait que TALON avait attaqué la base de Gibraltar, et subtilisé des données secrètes sur la localisation des membres d’Overwatch. Il y avait eu des blessés. On cherchait encore qui était présent au moment de l’assaut, pour voir si tout le monde était là. Gabriel savait qu’ils étaient venus pour les informations qu’il n’avait jamais pu leur transmettre. Celles qu’il était venu chercher le soir où Jack l’avait sauvé. Tandis que tout le monde digérait la nouvelle, Reyes vint parler à Ange dans son labo.

 

\- _J’ai besoin du téléphone que tu gardes si précieusement depuis mon arrivée ici._

 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, avec soudainement un affreux pincement au coeur. L’espace d’un instant, on pu voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Puis elle se leva en silence, partit dans la pièce d’à côté, et en revint avec un sac, qu’elle lui tendit.

A l’intérieur, il y avait ses flingues, son masque de Faucheur, un disque dur (foutu) et son téléphone. Ange brûlait d’envie de lui demander qu’est ce qu’il allait en faire. S’il allait à nouveau les quitter. Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux, rien que d’imaginer qu’il pourrait retourner avec TALON. Elle les ravala comme elle pu. De son côté, Gabriel ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’elle lui rende toutes ses affaires, il n’avait demandé que le téléphone après tout. Soit. Peut être le mettait-elle à l’épreuve.

 

\- _Merci._

 

Elle hocha la tête, la voix bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle ne venait pas de faire une connerie, pas vrai…? Il était sérieux, quand il disait avoir agit pour les protéger. En tout cas elle voulait le croire. Mais la peur lui donnait envie d’éclater en sanglots, de tout jeter par terre dans son labo dans un accès de rage. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision en le sauvant…?

 

* * *

 

Le faucheur partit s’isoler sur le toit de la base. Après s’être assuré que personne n’était là, il tenta de se connecter sur le canal de discussion secret entre lui et Sombra. Le mot de passe avait encore été changé. « Indice: Heyy, Macarena.» Il sourit, attendri. Il se rappelait la fois où elle avait sorti cette phrase, après qu’il ait descendu une dizaine de robots à lui tout seul. C’était tellement inattendu et hors contexte, ça l’avait fait rire. Jusqu’au moment où elle lui avait sorti qu’elle aurait pu pirater le système et les mettre hors service sans effort. Mais ça, elle attendait toujours la dernière minute pour l’indiquer. Il entra le nom du lieu de cette mission-là, et l’accès au salon de discussion lui fut autorisé.

Quand le réseau lui renvoya les données, il fut noyé sous une multitude de messages laissés ces dernières semaines.

 

« [Ven. 10 - 09h03]  Papi, ¿como estas? 

10h47 - Responda, mierda

17h56 - Encore une crise de mutation de X-MEN?

19h45 - Bon quand t’auras repris forme humaine utilise ton foutu téléphone y responda me, papi.

[Sam. 11 - 04h05] Oye, TALON se demande ce que tu fous.

11h50 - Moi aussi, claro.

16h12 - Sombra à Metallica, allo

23h50 - Tu sais on peut te trouver un médecin. Te lo juro, il parait que ces gens là ils font des études pour apprendre à sauver les autres. Sans déconner ça peut plus durer, “ayuda por favor” c’est pas compliqué à dire

[Dim. 12 - 14h15] Holaaa estas muerto ¿?

15h27 - Enfin oui je sais tu me répètes toujours “Mais je SUIS mort” oéoé lol

15h29 - Emo

17h45 - En serio donne des nouvelles

[Lun. 13 - 16h35] Pourquoi ton dernier message était destiné à Soldat76? J’ai retracé ton signal, estupido, qu’est ce que tu fous?! Ramène ton culo ici.

[Mar. 14 - 18h12] ¡Tu déconnes cabrón !

[Jeu. 16 - 19h39] pendejo

[Dim. 19 - 21h24] Je vais plus pouvoir te couvrir longtemps. Magne toi de revenir des enfers or whatever

[Lun. 3 - 07h57] TALON a lancé des recherches. Tu as des gros ennuis, amigo.

[Mer. 5 - 11h13] Dis, tu m’as jamais répondu, y’a eu un truc entre toi y el gringo 76?

[Jeu. 6 - 03h20] Non parce que, c’est pas le moment de faire votre lune de miel

14h30 - Allez quoi tu peux me l’dire façon je finis TOUJOURS par TOUT savoir. TODO.

[Sam. 8 - 15h21] Ils vont envoyer quelqu’un faire ton boulot à Gibraltar. Ca va mal finir. Je sais pas ce que tu fous, mais c’est pas le moment

17h20 - Si j’apprends que t’as roucoulé d’amour tout ce temps j’te bute lo juro

[Dim. 9 - 20h30]  Une unité est envoyée à Gibraltar. Por el amor de dios que estas haciendo mierda DONDE ESTAS

[Mar. 11 - 23h15] Je suis désolée. Ordre F63 »

 

Son sang se glaça soudainement.  
Alors il courut à la salle commune. Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Evidemment, tout le monde était là.

 

- _TALON va attaquer Seville. On doit évacuer._

 

Regard médusé de l’assemblée, composée seulement de Reinhardt, McCree, Jack, et Ange. Des sourcils haussés, des rires nerveux. Puis des regards anxieux.

 

\- _T’as perdu la tête._

- _La position des différentes bases Overwatch ne sont répertoriées dans aucune base de données pour éviter ce genre de problèmes, si c’est ce qui est arrivé à Gibraltar qui t’inquiète…_

\- _Mais ils ont tracé mon téléphone._

 

Ange crut se liquéfier sur place. Elle aurait dû le détruire. Elle le savait. Alors ça y est, le moment était venu…? La vérité allait éclater? Elle ne se sentait pas en état de se retrouver au centre de la tempête. D’encaisser les cris et l’incompréhension générale. La tension venait de monter d’un cran. Personne ne savait quelle question pertinente poser en première après cette révélation. Jack fixait le sol. Sans doute se trouvait-il dans le même état qu’Angela. Coupable.

 

\- _Intrusion dans l’espace aérien._

 

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur Gabriel. McCree le fixait avec tant d’intensité, que s’en était déstabilisant. Comme s’il pouvait lire les réponses à ses questions à travers lui, à force de le fixer. Ange pianota sur le clavier non loin de là, affichant les informations du radar, qui indiquaient l’arrivée imminente de deux petits vaisseaux non identifiés. Et la majorité des agents d’Overwatch étaient absents. Ils se retrouvaient donc en faible effectif, face à une menace potentielle. C’était la merde. Pourquoi diable attaquaient-ils la base de Seville…? Ca n’avait aucun sens… 

 

\- _On est d’accord que notre système anti-aérien devrait largement suffire à abattre les vaisseaux et qu’ils sont stupides de foncer sur la bâtisse comme ça?_

- _Tant que le courant est là, ça roule._

- _INTRUSION! INTRUSION! INTRU-_

 

La base entière se retrouva soudainement dans le noir, jusqu’à ce que les écrans de la pièce ne se rallument en rouge, donnant une ambiance sinistre à l’endroit; signe que le système d’urgence avait été déclenché après une panne de courant.

Une barre de chargement s’afficha, le temps qu’Athena II (Winston n’avait pas trouvé plus original, Athena première du nom gérant la base de Gibraltar) ne reprenne le dessus sur le système. Derrière Ange, McCree avait sorti son colt. Il était le seul à toujours avoir son arme sur lui, comme un prolongement de son corps, celle-ci ne le quittait jamais. Jack, qui semblait avoir enfin retrouvé sa voix, prit les commandes.

 

\- _McCree, Ange, vous descendez rétablir le courant. Reinhardt, Gabriel, vous venez avec moi, on va sur le toit prendre le relais du système aérien jusqu’à ce que ce dernier ne soit rétabli._

 

Il préférait garder Gabriel sous sa surveillance. Il lui fila une arme, et ouvrit la marche vers les hauteurs du bâtiment.

 

* * *

 

McCree, suivit de Ange, descendit l’escalier est, jusqu’au sous-sol. Ils rasaient les murs tels des espions infiltrés, avant de traverser d’interminables couloirs de la même manière pour arriver à une grande porte métallique où trônait un “danger” sur un panneau noir et jaune, zébré d’éclairs. Le Cow-boy fit signe à Ange pour que celle-ci se positionne de l’autre côté de la porte, flingue dehors. Puis, d’un coup de pied, le colt brandit devant lui, McCree ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne se trouvait là, il se mit à la porte pour guetter un quelconque mouvement dans le couloir, tandis qu’Ange s’occupait du disjoncteur. Un bruit mécanique lourd résonna dans la base, puis l’éclairage revint à la normale, perdant sa teinte rouge inquiétante. En repartant, ils croisèrent deux agents de TALON, qui se mirent immédiatement à tirer à leur vue. Ange et Jesse roulèrent sur le côté pour se réfugier à l’angle du couloir. La blondinette appuya sur son oreillette.

 

- _Jack? On a de la compagnie ici._

- _Combien?_

 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre, et se fit assommer par un troisième agent de TALON, qui avait fait le tour et les avait pris à revers. McCree l’aveugla la seconde d’après, mais se fit sauter dessus par les deux autres qui entre temps, avaient foncé, profitant de l’effet de surprise provoqué par leur camarade.

 

* * *

 

Jack avait troqué ses lunettes contre sa visière, et s’en sentait bien plus serein. Il était clair que sa vision passait de 20 à 300% quand il passait des lunettes de confort à la visière dernier cri spécialement conçue pour sa vue défaillante. En même temps, la visière détectait elle même les ennemis, c’était bien pratique sur le champ de bataille.

 

\- _Ange? Ange tu me reçois?_

 

Aucune réponse. C’était pas bon, ça. Toujours est-il qu’ils avaient eu le temps de rétablir le courant, et les tourelles anti-aériennes s’étaient enfin mises en marche, envoyant l’un des deux vaisseaux s’écraser au loin dans le fleuve Guadalquivir (la base se trouvait un peu à l’écart de la ville, histoire d’éviter trop de “dommages collatéraux” lors d’événements comme celui-ci…) Jack envoya une de ses roquettes LX droit sur le second, qui réussit à s’écraser sans trop de dommages… Au fond de la cour, derrière la bâtisse du QG. Médusé, il vit des membres de TALON sortir du vaisseau accidenté, et commencer à leur tirer dessus. Reinhardt mis en place son bouclier juste devant lui.

 

\- _Comme au bon vieux temps, hein Gabe?_

 

Aucune réponse. Il jeta un coup d’oeil derrière lui, pour s'apercevoir que le faucheur lui avait faussé compagnie. Sur un gracieux “putain de bordel de merde”, il fit signe à Reinhardt de le suivre, redescendant les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre des survivants du crash, qui étaient encore en supériorité numérique face à eux…

 

* * *

 

Quand McCree rouvrit les yeux, son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Il n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait été inconscient. Cinq minutes? Trente? Une heure? Il ne voyait pas Ange. Il était au sol, et une femme dont le visage était caché par une capuche, l’avait en ligne de mire, prête à le descendre s’il bougeait. Elle brisa le silence dès qu’elle se rendit compte que le cowboy avait repris connaissance.

 

\- _Où est Gabriel?_

 

Ha. Ce con là était la préoccupation de bien trop de monde ces derniers temps. Jesse avait bien envie de s’allumer un bon gros cigare, là. Ca y est, il resituait un peu tout ça: l’attaque soudaine du QG de Seville, Gabriel qui disait que c’était à cause de lui ou quoi, tout ça. Ca devenait trop compliqué et… Chiant. Il n’était même pas membre d’Overwatch, à la base. Il avait fait partie de la Blackwatch, mais c’était du passé. Il avait juste pas de foyer où rentrer, alors il glandait pas mal à Seville, histoire d’être entouré de visages connus, comme celui d’Ana, et Jack. Surtout Jack. Même s’ilS ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils étaient liés, par Gabriel, comme beaucoup des membres pionniers de l’équipe. Gabriel c’était la colle qui avait unifié tous ces gens si différents, même après son départ. Et il avait fait la même chose au sein de la Blackwatch. Il avait ce truc qui faisait qu’on s’attachait à lui en peu de temps. Comme un putain d’aimant. McCree se demandait si ça avait été encore le même phénomène, avec TALON... Il secoua la tête. Non, rien n’était encore sûr, il avait déduit que Gabriel était un traître par rapport au coup du “ils ont tracé mon téléphone”, mais c’était stupide. Il aurait pas pu leur faire ça. Il s’en voulait d’avoir pensé un truc pareil. Il y avait forcément une explication logique. La jeune femme répéta sa question.

 

\- _J’avais entendu, la première fois. J’en sais rien._

\- _Pourquoi on t’appelle Jesse?_

\- _Pardon?_

\- _Quoi, c’est pas Joel ton nom?_

- _Que? Quoi?_

- _Bah, laisse tomber._

 

Elle appela ses hommes, qui avaient sagement attendu dans le couloir, et leur balança un ordre.

 

\- _Fichez le moi dehors en appât pour ces crétins. Et profitez-en pour donner un coup de main aux collègues, ces idiots se font écraser par un cinquantenaire à moitié aveugle, si c’est pas triste._

 

* * *

 

 - _Mon bouclier ne va plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme! Mettons nous à couvert derrière le conteneur!_

Jack roula sur le côté pour s’abriter à l’endroit indiqué. Un petit groupe d’agents avaient rejoint le premier au moment où les tourelles anti-aériennes avaient commencé à déconner à plein tube, et à tirer dans toutes les directions, forçant les deux factions à se mettre à couvert et cesser le feu entre eux. Le vacarme était assourdissant, mais bon sang où était Gabriel? Jack se mit soudainement à douter. Et s’ils avaient eu tort? Ange, Ana et lui? Et s’il n’avait jamais vraiment changé d’allégeance? Qu’il avait raconté des bobards à propos de les protéger? Son esprit pensa que c’était le bon moment pour lui rappeler qu’il l’avait embrassé, y’a de ça une semaine peut être… Oh l’enfoiré , il le traquerait jusqu’à la mort si jamais il avait osé retourner du côté de TALON. Une rage flamboyante l’anima soudain, et il se sentait prêt à terrasser le monde entier dans la minute, tant la colère lui faisait perdre la raison. Il passa la tête sur le coté, et allait envoyer une roquette LX au dessus de l’endroit où s’était réfugiés les agents ennemis, puis il se ravisa soudain, se laissant retomber le long de la tôle de leur abri de fortune.

 

\- _Fait chier! FAIT CHIER!_

 

Il frappa violemment le conteneur auquel il était adossé. Reinhardt le regardait, surpris, n’étant pas habitué à voir le soldat perdre son sang froid.

 

- _Ils ont Jesse._

 

* * *

 

Gabriel avait rabattu la capuche de sa veste. Pur reflexe. Il avait abandonné le fusil que lui avait refilé Soldat76 quelque part dans le bâtiment. Il n’en avait pas besoin, Ange lui avait rendu ses armes. Flingues en main, il arpentait les couloirs vides de l’immense bâtisse. Dehors, les tourelles s’étaient mises à tirer sans répit, créant un bruit de fond et une pagaille ahurissante. Sentant soudainement un courant d’air sur sa droite, il s’immobilisa, et pointa un flingue sur sa gauche, et l’autre sur sa droite. Evidemment, comme à son habitude, Sombra apparu là où il ne pointait pas ses flingues.

 

- _Ca faisait un bail, pendejo._

Il soupira, et baissa les armes. De toute façon, elle gagnait toujours à ce jeu.

 

_\- Dios mio,_ je t’imaginais pas du tout comme ça. T’es pas censé avoir, _no sé,_ pas loin de la cinquantaine? _Excusa_ , mais j’ai failli pas te reconnaître, sans ton déguisement d’halloween, et cet air de jeunot.

\- _Ha. Ha._

- _TALON a lancé l’ordre F63._

\- _J’ai vu ton message y’a une heure._

 - _Evidemment._

 

Elle s’assit nonchalamment sur un fauteuil à côté. Croisant ses doigts, elle fixait Reyes d’un air curieux. Elle s’était imaginé mille fois le visage qui se cachait sous le masque du faucheur. Bien sûr qu’elle avait réussi à trouver des photos de lui jeune, parmi les archives d’Overwatch qu’elle avait piraté un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais rien sur lui depuis une vingtaine d’années. C’était déjà un miracle qu’il ait survécu à l’explosion de la base Suisse. Et là plus aucune égratignure? Ange faisait vraiment des miracles. Quoi que Gabriel semblait avoir perdu énormément de poids. Lui qui avait une carrure imposante, il n’avait plus autant l’air impressionnant à présent, sa veste noire de survet’ lui étant un peu large et tombante. Il paraissait moins pâle. Plus… Humain…?

 

\- _Comment va Fatale?_

- _Bah, rabat-joie, grincheuse, aigrie. Comme d’hab mais en pire. A cause de toi on a le double de travail._

\- _Je suis désolé._

_\- No, tu ne l’es pas. Tu es heureux, à jouer la comédie, à faire comme si vous étiez une petite famille tranquille, tu crois sincèrement que j’avais aucune idée de ce que tu foutais ici? Allons, c’est moi qui ait rendu ton téléphone intraçable, je sais comment pirater mes propres défenses.... Je sais tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que TOUT le monde fait. Tout le temps. Et je pouvais pas mentir à TALON éternellement, pour ma propre sécurité. Alors maintenant, t’as le choix. C’est le moment. A toi de prouver ton allégeance. Qui vas tu aider? TALON ou Overwatch? Les tirs ne cessent de retentir, n’as tu donc pas peur de perdre un de tes hermanos? Tic-tac-tic-tac Gabriel, le temps file… Quoi qu’il en soit, je te recontacterai très bientôt. Tu sais bien que j’ai toujours une longueur d’avance, on a des buts communs, mais on ne sert pas les même causes. Ne l’oublie pas, papi Gabi!_

 

Elle ponctua sa phrase d”un “boup!” ainsi que d’une pichenette sur le nez dont seule Sombra avait le secret, puis elle disparut en une fraction de secondes, abandonnant Gabriel à ses pensées et ses doutes.

 

* * *

 

Comment diable TALON avait pu savoir la position exacte de cette base? Pirater leur système et foutre à plat leur système de protection? Il avait beau se retourner l’esprit dans tous les sens, il trouvait ça tellement stupide de leur part d’avoir attaqué le QG de Séville. Pourquoi tout ce bordel? Que voulaient-ils? Peut être était-ce une simple diversion? Dans tous les cas, il était effrayant de se dire qu’ils avaient le pouvoir de s’introduire dans le système d’Overwatch aussi facilement que ça. Ca lui hérissait le poil, à Jack. Toute cette histoire d’attaques sur deux de leurs bases ne tenait pas debout… Tout ça pour de simples infos de localisation…? Non, c’était trop simple...

Tout à coup, une voix féminine à l’accent hispanique se fit entendre du côté de TALON, et les défenses anti-aériennes s'arrêtèrent net, offrant un silence fort appréciable pour tous. Lorsque Jack jeta un coup d’oeil derrière le conteneur, il vit que la moitié des ennemis foutait tranquillement le camp, n’en ayant absolument rien à foutre d’eux. La deuxième moitié commençait à se retirer, mais il était hors de question qu’il les laisse emmener McCree. Il voulut tenter une action désespérée, afin de le sauver, il sortit alors, se mit à découvert, et stoppa net quand il vit une femme, dissimulée sous une capuche violette, ayant un angle de tir parfait pour lui trouer la peau. Il crû son heure arriver…. Mais elle ne tira pas. Elle le garda en joug, le temps que certains de ses hommes ne traversent la cour, dont l’un d’eux portait Ange sur l’épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Il n’osa pas bouger, sachant pertinemment que sa vie ne tenait actuellement qu’à un fil. Il vit, impuissant, les hommes s’éloigner avec la blondinette. Etrangement, l’inconnue sembla tourner légèrement la tête vers les hommes sur sa gauche, et il jura qu’elle lui fit une sorte de salut de la main, avant de disparaitre subitement. McCree en profita et balança une grenade aveuglante afin de s’extirper des griffes des agents de TALON, et tenta de rejoindre Jack et Rein.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite.

A peine le cowboy se retrouva t-il au niveau de Reinhardt, que ce dernier mis précipitamment en place son bouclier sans raison apparente, jusqu’à ce qu’une ombre ne tombe du haut de l’escalier de secours, tournant sur elle même, tirant une volée de balles dont chacune atteignit une cible. Les ennemis autour tombèrent un à un au sol, inertes. Ils reconnurent tous cette tempête noire comme l’éclosion mortelle du faucheur; mais à la place de ce dernier se trouvait Gabriel Reyes, debout entre tous ces agents de TALON subitement abattus, en une fraction de secondes.

 

\- _Non….._

 

McCree, pâle comme la mort, se tourna vers Jack, son regard demandant silencieusement s’il savait déja. Mais il ne voyait rien à travers la visière rougeoyante. La colère montait, il avait envie de tous les frapper; surtout Jack. Peut être, non sûrement, aurait-ce été préférable de continuer à croire Gabriel mort, plutôt que d’apprendre qu’il était l’un des leurs, peut être le pire d’entre eux. Il se fichait de savoir si les autres agents qui s’étaient déja éloignés étaient encore dans le secteur, prêts à les abattre. Jesse s’avança, dépassant le shield bleu les protégeant, droit devant, vers Reyes, devant qui il se planta. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien, où il n’arriva pas à lire quoi que ce soit. C’était la première fois depuis des DIZAINES d’années qu’il avait l’impression de complètement péter les plombs. Depuis son enterrement en fait, pas vrai? Parce que OUI, il l’avait enterré cet enfoiré! Il l’avait pleuré! Comme Jack! Tous deux des traitres! Il avait une envie furieuse de tout exploser, de frapper, déchirer, détruire. Il aurait envie d’hurler, d’éclater en injures et en pleurs, en tabassant à mort ce mec qu’il avait toujours vu comme un père, lui qui n’avait jamais eu la chance de grandir avec le sien. Il se sentait trahi, dégoûté, il lui cracherait dessus putain. Une nausée insoutenable vint lui bloquer une multitude de mots et d’insultes dans sa gorge. Il lui fallut ce qui lui parut une éternité avant d’arriver à déglutir, et à parler.

 

\- _T’es mort pour moi._

 

Il fit alors volte-face, et quitta les lieux, son poncho rouge virevoltant dans son dos. Ses mots eurent l’effet d’une bombe sur Gabriel, qui dans la seconde, perdit le contrôle de son corps pour la première fois depuis des jours. Le désespoir le bouffait, à la manière de toutes ses émotions qui le réduirent littéralement en cendres, ses membres se dématérialisant dans une épaisse fumée noire. Mais le cowboy n’eut même pas un regard en arrière, malgré la voix paniquée de Jack qui appelait Gabriel, dans un vain espoir de calmer ce phénomène, que seule Ange savait gérer...

 

* * *

 

...

 

_ Canal de discussion privé : Heyy Macarena

[ Mer. 12 - 18h20] _ Sombra connectée _

TALON a bien reçu ton “message”. Tu es désormais considéré comme traître et ennemi de l’organisation. Ton dossier se retrouve sur le haut de la pile des agents Overwatch à éliminer. Fatale veut ta tête plus que quiconque ici. J’espere pour toi que, comme tu le dis tant, tu es déja mort…

[ Mer. 12 - 18h20] _ Sombra déconnectée _

 

…

 

 

 


	5. Bombs away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors là, c'est le chapitre qu'il m'a été le plus difficile (et le plus loooong) à écrire. J'essaie de garder une certaine cohérence et crédibilité, mais c'est vraiment compliqué, je dois un peu inventer la moitié des choses puisque les infos manquent du coup parfois je m'y perds, ou Overwatch valide une nouvelle info qui contredit mon invention et boum. DU COUP PETITES ERREURS:
> 
> \- Chapitre 3, j'ai merdé quand je disais que Gabriel avait rencontré les nouveaux membres overwatch dont …. GENJI; et oui Genji était dans la blackwatch (merci l'event insurrection) donc ils se connaissaient déja ;;
> 
> \- Omnium et omniaques ne sont pas la même chose: c'est tellement dur de trouver des infos fiables; le net dit tout et son contraire, sachant qu'il y a peu de références françaises! Les omnium apparement, fabriqueraient les omniaques. (après hein, j'en sais pas plus!)
> 
> \- Vous saviez que Zenyatta pourrait tenir son nom d'un album de The Police "Zenyatta MONDATTA"? Si c'est pas classe. Référence en titre de chapitre obligé du coup. Hop.
> 
> Bref j'espere que vous kiffez les dialogues, chapitre full de blabla, bonne lecture!
> 
> ET MERCIII à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça m'encourage surtout quand je bloque comme ça. Vous êtes les meilleurs! <3

CHAPITRE 5: BOMBS AWAY

Gabriel n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il étouffait, il manquait d'air, il crevait de chaud, et le peu d'oxygène qui passait dans sa gorge le brûlait. De toute façon y'avait pas la place pour l'air dans ses poumons, ici c'était complet, occupé par l'angoisse qui prenait toute la place. Enfin, QUELS poumons? Il ne savait plus si une once de son corps n'était pas encore partie en fumée. C'était comme si le traitement d'Ange n'avait jamais rien fait, à part changer la température de son corps. De froid sibérien on était passé à fournaise. Si la vie était aussi brûlante, il préférait de loin la mort. Soudain, une orbe de lumière apparut, planant au dessus de lui, dégageant comme une aura qui l'apaisa instantanément. Etait-ce enfin la fin? L'au-delà qui lui tendait les bras, et l'accueillait? Il avait finalement réussi à mourir? Quoi juste parce que quelqu'un lui avait dit "t'es mort pour moi" ça mettait fin à la malédiction? C'était bien la peine d'avoir essayé par mille et une façon d'en finir s'il suffisait juste de quelques mots… Il tendit la main vers l'orbe, voulant s'y agripper, échapper aux ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes. Lorsqu'il l'effleura du bout des doigts, la lumière redoubla d'intensité, l'aveuglant presque. Il voyait à présent plusieurs orbes, formant un cercle autour de quelqu'un ou quelque chose; il ne savait pas trop.

\- _Ca fonctionne, maître!_

Reyes ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour voir Zenyatta… Qui avait huit bras…? Et brillait comme un foutu soleil…? Ouais, il était donc pas mort. Il savait ne pas avoir assez d'imagination pour un truc pareil. La lumière finit par s'atténuer peu à peu. Peut être que le moine n'avait plus de batterie. Ou qu'il avait changé d'ampoule pour une plus économique, en rangeant ses 6 bras supplémentaires. Gabriel devait fixer Zenyatta de façon étrange, aussi Genji répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- _C'est la transcendance, un état d'existence supérieur qui lui permet d'avoir une… Meilleure "connexion" avec l'univers… Ca lui a permis de retrouver ton âme et de la ramener ici…_

Reyes se redressa non sans peine en position assise, assisté par Jack. Il leva les yeux vers le moine.

_\- Tu peux… Voir l'âme des gens…?_

\- _Plus ou moins._

_\- Une espèce d'orbe rouge consumée par des flammes noires…?_

_\- Zenyatta pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement intrigué._

_\- Oh, tu aurais déjà expérimenté la transcendance?_

Il eut envie de rire. Ou de pleurer. Ou les deux à la fois.

_\- Plus ou moins…_

Il aurait un bon nombre de questions à poser à Zenyatta, à l'occasion. Parce que ça n'allait pas être possible dans l'immédiat, puisque Winston arrivait et semblait plus en colère que jamais. Il foudroya tous les membres d'Overwatch présents du regard; puis enleva calmement ses lunettes, pour les nettoyer, et prit la parole d'une voix tout aussi contenue.

_\- Genji, Reinhardt et Zenyatta, j'aimerais que vous emmeniez Reyes à l'infirmerie, et gardiez un oeil sur lui. Jack, je te veux dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes._

 

* * *

 

 

Quand il mit les pieds dans le bureau de Winston, Jack tenta de retenir un sourire, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire sermonner. Après tout, c'était lui qui était à la tête d'Overwatch, fut un temps. Mais il avait refusé de reprendre les rênes du groupe quand Winston avait rappelé tous les agents à Gibraltar. Il avait également refusé que sa véritable identité soit divulguée, mais elle n'était pas restée secrète bien longtemps à son grand regret… Tracer furetait partout; et avait fini par le voir un jour sans sa visière.

_\- Qui d'autre sait?_

_\- Angela, et Ana._

_\- Et personne ne s'est dit qu'il serait peut être avisé de me mettre au courant d'une nouvelle pareille? Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait?! Qu'est ce qui vous assure qu'il n'a pas lui même orchestré tout ça? Qu'il n'est pas encore de leur côté? Et quand bien même bon sang c'est LE FAUCHEUR. Quand est-ce que ça t'a paru être une bonne idée de le ramener ICI? Il a tué certains de nos agents! Il a essayé de ME tuer! Je devrais te renvoyer sur le champ!_

Le soldat n'osa pas relever le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être renvoyé, puisque officiellement, Overwatch était dissoute. Et qu'il était déclaré mort. Il laissa Winston continuer son monologue enragé, en se retenant de jouer avec les stylos sur le bureau pour attendre que l'orage ne passe. Quand le gorille se laissa tomber dans son siège et se massa l'arête du nez, Jack leva les yeux.

_\- Il n'a jamais vraiment été du côté de TALON._

_\- HAHAHA, laisse moi rire! Sur quoi tu te bases? Ses propos à lui? Pitié, Jack! On ne parle pas de Gabriel Reyes, mais du faucheur! Quand bien même ils ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, qui te dit qu'il n'est pas en train de TOUS vous manipuler? Il a essayé de me tuer nom de..._

_\- Il devait avoir une bonne raison._

_\- Oh, bien sûr. Mais tu ne sais pas laquelle. Ne me dis pas qu'Angela a accepté de le soigner et de l'aider sans explication sur ses agissements?_

_\- …._

_\- Je peux pas croire ça, Jack. Il doit y avoir une raison, pas vrai?_

Ange le haïrait s'il révélait qu'elle était responsable de l'état actuel de Gabriel. Qu'elle avait surement agit par culpabilité. Seuls les dirigeants d'Overwatch de l'époque avaient connaissance de ce "miracle"; et encore: le nom de Reyes n'était cité nul part dans les archives médicales. Et Jack n'avait lui même fait le rapprochement qu'il y a peu, quand il avait retrouvé le faucheur à moitié mort grâce à des coordonnées GPS envoyées par erreur. Là, toutes les pièces du puzzle avaient pris place. Le rapport qu'il avait retrouvé en s'introduisant illégalement dans une ancienne base d'Overwatch.. L'apparition du faucheur; ses techniques de combat étrangement proches de celles de Gabriel, et puis Ana qui lui avait assuré avoir arraché le masque du faucheur, et reconnu le visage de leur ancien camarade. Il n'avait pas voulu la croire. C'était une vérité dont il n'avait jamais voulu.

_\- Jure moi que c'est une bonne raison. Jure moi que ça te suffit pour LUI faire confiance, et mettre nos vies entre ses mains; et je ne le laisserai pas croupir dans une cellule pour l'éternité._

Jack n'était pas croyant; mais il détestait ce genre d'attestation sur l'honneur. Lui jurer ça, c'était comme se mettre une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Il n'avait AUCUNE raison de croire Gabriel, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas de tout baser sur une simple intuition. Il était un homme de logique, qui avait toujours pensé à la sécurité de ses hommes avant toute chose, et ne laissait pas ses sentiments obscurcir son jugement. Mais là, ça le bouffait. Son coeur lui hurlait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Qu'il fallait faire confiance à Gabriel. Mais si Winston avait raison? Si tout ceci n'était qu'une machination? Non. Ce n'était pas possible.  
Il n'y survivrait pas.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, espérant que son manque de conviction ne se sentirait pas. Le gorilla soupira; et posa ses lunettes sur la table en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil à roulettes. Sa mine s'adoucit, la colère ayant cédé la place à quelque chose que Morrison n'arrivait pas à déceler. Il lui fit signe de partir, visiblement lassé de cette entrevue. Le soldat se releva, et commença à prendre congé quand Winston l'interpella une dernière fois.

_\- Jack…. Parfois, aimer une personne, ça ne suffit pas pour la ramener à la vie._

S'il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, Winston aurait pu voir le visage du soldat se décomposer.

 

* * *

 

 

Reinhardt n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que son cerveau avait fait le rapprochement Gabriel - Faucheur. Si Jack savait, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit…? C'était comme dans Terminator? On avait pris le contrôle de Gabe et on l'avait forcé à se retourner contre eux? C'était quoi, l'histoire? Après tout, s'il avait voulu les tuer, il aurait largement pu le faire tout le temps qu'il avait été là, avec eux… Ca n'avait pas de sens.  
Et voilà que le cowboy avait pété un cable et s'était barré sans un mot, à bouder on ne sait où sur le globe… Avec les récentes attaques de deux bases d'Overwatch, et l'enlèvement d'Ange, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se la jouer solo… Y'en avait-il un seul dans leur groupe qui pensait avec sa tête avant d'agir?!

_\- Je te sens troublé, mon ami._

Wilhelm leva les yeux: Zenyatta l'avait rejoint sur la terrasse du bâtiment.

_\- Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser._

_\- Penser n'est pas une obligation. Tu peux aussi juste te laisser aller et suivre… "ton feeling."_

_\- T'as passé trop d'temps avec Genji. Tu piques ses répliques._

_\- Comme il pique les miennes. Les gens s'influencent entre eux, quand ils sont proches. N'as tu donc pas remarqué le changement d'ambiance depuis la présence de Gabriel parmi vous…?_

_\- Ouais mais ça… C'était avant qu'on sache qu'il était …_

_\- Tu ne peux pas savoir quoi penser d'une situation s'il te manque des éléments. Ca ira mieux quand on lui aura posé des questions._

_\- Mais s'il y répond pas?_

_\- Ca te donnera matière à penser!_

_\- …._

 

* * *

 

 

Jack se repassait en boucle la phrase de Winston dans sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait que quelque chose de particulier le liait à Reyes, mais qu'on lui balance en pleine gueule comme une casserole d'eau bouillante, ça l'avait foudroyé sur place. Sa fierté ne voulait toujours pas le reconnaître, d'ailleurs. J'vais t'en foutre de l'amour, moi….

Tous les membres d'Overwatch avaient été appelés pour une réunion extraordinaire d'urgence. Jack et Reinhardt étaient déja sur place, ainsi que Zenyatta et Genji qui étaient arrivés pile à la fin du sinistre à Seville. Ana, Tracer, Bastion et DVA purent faire le déplacement depuis Gibraltar pour être là le soir même. McCree n'avait pas répondu. Quant aux autres, trop loins pour arriver en temps et en heure, ils se contenteraient du chat vidéo pour suivre et commenter en direct. Il fallait discuter de la situation actuelle, et prendre des mesures afin de faire face à TALON…  
Evidemment, Gabriel était présent. Assis au centre de la pièce, il avait l'impression qu'on allait l'attacher à un bûcher avant d'y foutre le feu. Les regards insistants de Winston ne le rassuraient pas du tout. Ce dernier prit la parole.

_\- Mes chers amis et membres d'Overwatch. La situation est grave. En effet, TALON a frappé deux de nos bases en un court laps de temps, ayant pour résultat de nombreux blessés et la destruction partielle de certaines données, ainsi que l'enlèvement d'Ange, pour une raison qui nous échappe encore…_

Morrison arriva à ce moment-là, en retard, fixant Gabriel qui était tenu en joue par Bastion sur ordre du gorille. Il s'assit à côté d'Ana.

_\- … De plus, nous avons appris que le faucheur, agent éminent de nos ennemis, et Gabriel REYES, ancien agent d'Overwatch et dirigeant de la Blackwatch, étaient en fait une seule et même personne..._

Silence dans l'assemblée. Reinhardt fixe un point quelconque à ses pieds. Torbjorn frappa du poing sur sa table, et fit tomber son PC par la même occasion, faisant perdre la connexion avec Overwatch. Son écran se brouilla, affichant "disconnected." Winston toussa comme pour essayer de garder le sérieux de la situation au sein des esprits de chacun.

_\- Gabriel. Je pense qu'on a tous des questions à te poser, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients._

Comme si, même s'il y voyait des inconvénients, il avait le choix.

_\- … J'vous écoute._

Torbjorn connected. Connexion rétablie. Le suédois se racla la gorge puis prit la parole.

_\- Tu nous as trahi._

_\- Bah voyons. C'est si évident._

_\- T'as fait péter la base suisse!_

_\- C'était pas moi!_

_\- ALORS QUI?_

_\- J'en sais rien!_

_\- T'as conscience que ça t'aide pas trop comme réponse?_

_\- J'ai juste voulu…!_

Il s'interrompit brusquement, puis soupira.

_\- L'insurrection à Londres, 167 personnes. L'attaque à Paris, 263 personnes. Les rébellions en Corée, 259 personnes...Je sais tous les chiffres. Tous les noms... De tous les pays. Ca, c'est des dommages collatéraux. Des sacrifices pour une paix artificielle qu'Overwatch a jugé indispensables. Mais vous, vous en saviez rien. Vous étiez sous les spotlights, clamés commes des héros! On vous ordonnait de partir quelque part pour libérer les gens, pour défendre une ville ou que sais-je… Vous n'arriviez qu'après la bataille. Il vous manquait toujours la moitié de l'histoire. La moitié de la Blackwatch. Celle tachée de sang et de trahisons! A nous, on nous ordonnait d'assassiner des personnes haut placées, de balancer des bombes sur des quartiers jugés "condamnés" car sous le contrôle total des omniums, alors qu'il y avait encore de nombreux civils présents… Ils n'ont même pas hésité à sacrifier certains d'entre nous dans des missions suicides afin de faire péter certaines bases de contrôle… Pendant que vous répendiez la paix… Nous on répendait la mort, pour vous laisser le champ libre. Pour que les gens retrouvent l'espoir…_

_\- … Toute guerre mérite des sacrifices…_

_\- Oh, ouais, c'est ce que j'disais à mes hommes pour qu'ils puissent trouver le sommeil la nuit!_

_\- Gabriel…_

_\- Non! Vous ne savez rien! Vous hurlez à la traîtrise parce que vous ne pouvez pas encaisser le fait que votre petite utopie nommée Overwatch ne soit qu'un mensonge! J'ai juste voulu que ça s'arrête! Pirater et publier des données tenues secrètes pour que le monde sache que tout ça c'était du vent ! Que le gouvernement se servait d'Overwatch pour calmer le peuple, alors que la rébellion aurait peut être pu apporter une bien meilleure solution à la crise… Mais la base a explosé. Et ce n'était ni la faute d'Overwatch, ni celle de TALON._

DVA s'était levée de sa chaise pour que sa voix porte mieux.

_\- Donc tu insinues que ce serait le gouvernement qui a fait ça…?_

_\- Oui. Pour que la Blackwatch ne les foute pas dans la merde en révélant certaines informations compromettantes._

_\- La Blackwatch? J'te croyais seul ce jour là._

_\- McCree m'a lâché à la dernière minute._

_\- Ah, bien sûr, la seule personne absente de notre réunion._

Gabriel avait envie de lui foutre une balle entre les deux yeux. Sale mioche. Putain. Il passait juste pour un anarchiste complètement cinglé. Il n'était que le faucheur, le traître à leurs yeux. Rien de ce qu'il n'allait dire ne serait retenu, de toute façon. Il était foutu. Pourquoi continuer à parler dans le vide…? Il voulu se dématérialiser, mais son corps lui répondit par une douleur foudroyante. Prendre la fuite de la manière habituelle n'allait pas être possible… Fait chier!

DVA continua sur sa lancée, apparemment décidée à enterrer Gabriel dans la soirée.

_\- Admettons que l'explosion de la base suisse soit pas ta faute. T'as quand même assassiné des membres d'Overwatch pour le compte de TALON._

_\- Tout comme j'ai assassiné des membres de TALON pour le compte d'Overwatch…_

_\- Tu évites la question! TALON c'est les méchants!_

_\- Nan, tu te trompes là aussi. C'est le gouvernement, les "vrais méchants". Disons que TALON a surtout des méthodes trop radicales..._

_\- Mais Gabriel écoute toi! Tu supportes ces terroristes? Mais t'es de quel côté bordel! Ils essaient de raviver la guerre contre les omniaques! ILS ONT ASSASSINÉ MONDATTA!_

_\- C'est une des méthodes trop radicales dont je parlais…_

_\- Attends c'est tout ce que ça te fait?_

_\- J'étais pas d'accord, ok? TALON avait pris contact avec Tekhartha Mondatta, proposant de les protéger contre les omniaques. Sauf qu'il les a envoyer paître en disant qu'accepter d'avoir des armes au saint du temple serait prendre parti pour le conflit avec les humains, et qu'il en était hors de question. Ils ont essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'aucune guerre ne pouvait être gagnée en étant pacifique, que ce n'était que fermer les yeux sur la violence et laisser faire… Mais Mondatta n'a rien voulu savoir. Alors ils ont voulu le remplacer… J'étais pas au courant, je le jure, à ce moment là j'étais en mission à Numbani pour… Pour suivre Jack..._

Genji pausa sa main sur l'épaule de Zenyatta, qui s'était un peu affaissé en entendant parler de son défunt frère. L'omniaque leva la tête vers son élève, et lui fit signe qu'il appréciait son soutien. Il se redressa alors pour participer à la discussion.

_\- J'aurais du rester au temple avec lui, tout ça ne serait peut être pas arrivé… J'ai longtemps essayé de le convaincre d'avoir de quoi protéger le monastère et ses occupants, mais il n'a jamais voulu m'écouter pour ces mêmes raisons que Gabriel évoque… J'ai quitté les Shambali en quête d'une meilleure solution. Une solution où se battre pour défendre les faibles n'était pas exclue. Je suis attristé d'apprendre que cet entêtement a causé sa perte… J'aurais dû le protéger…_

Genji voulu le contredire, mais Zenyatta l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

_\- J'ai conscience qu'avoir des regrets est inutile. Je voulais juste souligner le fait que je ne t'en veux pas, Gabriel. Et que je te crois._

Décidemment, cet omniaque était de plus en plus surprenant aux yeux de Reyes.

_\- Vous oubliez que moi aussi, j'étais de la Blackwatch…_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Genji.

_\- J'étais au courant de beaucoup de choses; mais j'ai également quitté le groupe, bien avant McCree. Quand j'ai rencontré Zenyatta, à vrai dire… Et Gabriel dit la vérité. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la nature de nos missions. C'était soi disant pour le bien de l'humanité, alors on s'exécutait. Mais quand Gabe a commencé à faire des recherches sur l'origine de nos ordres, ça a commencé à foutre le bordel. Beaucoup ont quitté la Blackwatch, et certains ont pris contact avec TALON qui n'était qu'un petit groupe à l'époque… Vu qu'à la base, j'avais rejoint Overwatch uniquement par vengeance, j'avais aucune envie de me rebeller contre tout ça, alors je suis parti de mon côté…_

_\- Non mais vous faites l'avocat du diable tous les deux?_

_\- J'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec les idéaux de TALON. Gabriel non plus._

DVA avait l'air de bouillir; on avait presque l'impression que de la fumée sortait par ses oreilles.

_\- Tu sais pourquoi ils voudraient enlever Ange..?_

Ah, Ana. Elle essayait sûrement de changer de sujet pour calmer le jeu. Egale à elle même…

_\- Elle… Elle a su créer un virus qui les intéresse grandement…_

_\- Pourquoi?_

_\- …._

Gabriel leva les yeux vers Jack. Alors Ana ne savait pas non plus la raison de son état actuel…? Merde, on allait pas le croire sur ce coup-là, si? Winston insista.

_\- Quel virus, Gabriel?_

_\- … Le R9. Ca permet une régénération quasi instantanée des cellules… Entre autre..._

_\- Un tel virus ne peut pas exister! Et puis, comment peuvent-ils savoir qu'ils peuvent tirer quelque chose des expériences d'Ange? Aucun test n'a pu être…_

Le gorille devint blême. Ana comprit à son tour, puis eut soudainement la nausée et dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas aller vomir dans la seconde. Bon, bah là au moins ils avaient l'air de croire à son histoire.

_\- J'étais cliniquement déclaré mort…. Mais le virus a prit et… Le gouvernement a paniqué… Ange ne contrôlait plus rien… Alors TALON m'a récupéré, et m'a stabilisé au mieux… Ils ont longtemps essayé d'isoler le R9 de mon organisme, sans jamais y parvenir…_

Gros moment de silence. Ana finit par se lever et aller enlacer Gabriel.

_\- … Donc ils ont enlevé Ange histoire d'expérimenter un truc plus concret…? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent en faire…?_

_\- J'en sais rien et j'veux pas savoir…_

Tous se toisèrent d'un air grave. Winston finit par clore le meeting en disant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil leur serait bénéfique à tous et qu'ils prendraient une décision le lendemain matin. Que ça faisait déja beaucoup à digérer…

 

* * *

 

 

Winston avait ordonné à Jack de garder un oeil sur Gabriel toute la nuit. Aussi, les deux camarades se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Morrison.

_\- Pourquoi tu nous a fait venir là? Tu peux pas fermer l'oeil si tu dois me surveiller…_

_\- Parce que j'ai envie d'avoir la paix et de croiser personne. Donc le meilleur moyen pour ça, c'est m'enfermer dans ma chambre._

_\- Qui te dit que j'vais pas encore te fausser compagnie?_

_\- C'est un aveu, là?_

_\- Nan. Enfin j'crois pas._

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il était exténué. Il espérait sincèrement que Gabe allait se tenir tranquille. Il se leva, et ferma la porte de la chambre à clef. Gabriel haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu.

_\- Retourne toi et regarde pas._

_\- Sérieusement, Morrison?_

_\- Triche pas._

Le faucheur s'exécuta en pestant, le temps que le soldat ne planque la clef quelque part dans la pièce.

_\- C'est bon. Et te fatigue pas, tu trouveras jamais._

_Tu parles… T'es mauvais, Jack.  
_ Le soldat se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ce coussin n'avait jamais été aussi moelleux de toute sa vie… Il était tellement crevé qu'il pourrait s'endormir dans la seconde…

- _Jack…?_

… S'il avait été seul.

\- _Quoi?_

Gabriel était assis du côté droit du lit et lui tournait le dos.

_\- J'suis censé dormir dans le même lit que toi?_

Ah… Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

_\- J'imagine que oui._

Gabriel s'allongea à côté du soldat. Tous deux fixaient le plafond sans un mot. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis le soir où Jack l'avait embrassé. Les mots de Winston résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Jack…  
« Parfois, aimer une personne, ça ne suffit pas pour la ramener à la vie. »

_\- … Tout à l'heure, t'as dit que lors de l'assassinat de Mondatta, t'étais à Numbani pour me suivre._

_\- Ouais. 'Fin, officiellement, je devais t'empêcher de chopper les infos que t'étais venu chercher, et éventuellement te descendre si j'en avais l'occasion._

_\- Donc, la panne de courant dans les locaux infestés d'omniaques qui m'a permit de m'enfuir sans problèmes, sans les infos bien sûr… C'était toi?_

_\- Ouaip._

_\- C'est aussi toi qui a fait tomber les caisses de l'entrepôt ou j'étais piegé par Fatale, ce qui a permis de la distraire juste assez longtemps pour que je sorte de là, y'a à peu près 9 mois?_

_\- Elle était folle de rage, elle m'aurait buté si elle avait su._

_\- … La fois ou j'avais plus de munitions et où bizarrement j'suis tombé sur une recharge au milieu de nul part?_

_\- Les yeux pleins d'étoiles que t'avais quand t'es tombé dessus, c'était magique._

_\- Est-ce que t'as sérieusement essayé de me tuer au moins une fois?_

_\- Ouais, quand j'ai appris que Soldat76 était en fait Jack Morrison, que je croyais mort et enterré._

Ah.

Avec tout ça, il avait oublié qu'il était pas le seul à avoir ragé en apprenant qu'un ami en qui il avait confiance lui avait caché qu'il n'était pas mort dans l'accident. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu lui dire puisque lui-même s'était également fait passé pour mort… Ils étaient aussi cons l'un que l'autre en fait.

- _Tu l'as su comment…?_

Gabriel soupira d'exaspération.

- _On a l'élite du piratage, chez TALON. Elle a pas mis longtemps à faire le rapport entre tes agissements et tes similitudes avec feu Jack Morrison… Et puis..._

Il se tourna sur le côté, enleva délicatement les lunettes de Jack et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui barrait le visage du soldat.

_\- …. J'ai jamais oublié cette cicatrice. Après l'explosion, t'étais inconscient. Pas moi… Je m'en suis tellement voulu… J'aurais dû deviner que t'allais me suivre…_

_\- Tu pouvais pas deviner pour l'explosion._

_\- Même… Je n'me le pardonnerai jamais…_

Jack avait fermé les yeux sous la douceur du geste. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un soit aussi tactile et familier avec lui.

_\- … "Je t'ai donné ta chance de t'excuser"... Donne-toi la tienne?_

Pan, touché. Il avait le chic de retenir tout ce que Gabriel disait et de lui ressortir au moment opportun. De ce fait, il tapait toujours dans le mille.  
_C'est pour ça que..._

_\- Je t'aime._

Ah, il avait pensé tout haut. Gros moment de gêne. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, il ne savait plus où se foutre. Jack s'était figé à côté de lui et le fixait avec des yeux ronds, le souffle coupé. C'était ça de "jeter un pavé dans la marre" ? Vite, trouver un truc pour rattraper la bourde… Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien dire? C'est vrai quoi la journée avait été éprouvante, il était crevé, c'était sorti comme ça sans y penser, c'était pas sa faute aussi. Morrison était trop con avec ses répliques à deux balles!  
Il allait baffouiller une excuse quelconque quand Jack se redressa, lui pris le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser de leurs retrouvailles quelques semaines plus tôt, surtout que là, Gabriel avait retrouvé entièrement son sens du toucher, et n'avait plus du tout la nausée et la tête qui tourne. C'était juste le festival, les papillons dans le ventre, les poils qui se hérissent, la totale. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il se sentait… Humain.  
Jack délaissa ses lèvres pour déposer quelques baisers mouillés dans son cou, passant une main fébrile sous son t-shirt. La respiration du faucheur s'était accélérée. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Morrison finit par perdre patience et l'aida à retirer son haut, avant de fondre sur son torse et de l'embrasser sur chaque centimètre de peau; tandis que Gabriel passait ses mains dans ses cheveux grisonnants…  
La fatigue de tantôt avait complètement disparu. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau, leurs vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Entre deux caresses, Jack murmura à l'oreille de Gabe:

_\- Si t'as disparu demain matin, j'te bute._

Traduction: je t'en veux toujours pour notre première fois, et à juste titre. Aucun commentaire à faire là dessus, de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éloigner de Jack avant longtemps… Surtout quand il le touchait comme ça…

_\- J'vais te faire l'amour jusqu'au matin, aucun risque._

Jack voulu protester, mais Gabriel le fit taire d'un baiser. Tant pis pour la fatigue. Cette nuit blanche là, elle valait le coup.


	6. Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai grave abusé niveau délai de publication, aussi je posterai le prochain chapitre dans la semaine, car il est déja pratiquement fini! Sorry sorry!  
> Avez-vous suivi la blizzcon? Je suis fan de Moira (même si, étant main zenyatta, je trouve qu'elle le copite un peu et qu'elle est bien plus pétée que le moine. Sérieux un ult de zen ne sauve pas tes alliés d'un ult de pharah, mais Moira elle peut elle. Tsssst)  
> Merci de commenter, laisser des kudos, ça aide vraiment à se bouger et continuer d'écrire la fic! Bisous et à plus tard dans la semaine pour la suite!

 

CHAPITRE 6: INTRUSION

 

\- _Tu vas parler, oui?!!_

 

Un nouveau coup, faisant perler du sang de ses lèvres. Malgré la douleur, elle regarda son agresseur droit dans les yeux, avant de lui cracher à la figure. L’homme, grand et barraqué, s’essuya le visage d’un geste avec sa seule main biologique, l’autre étant un poing mécanique immense. L’un de ses collègues à sa gauche se raidit, craignant de voir l’homme perdre sa patience. Nul doute qu’à la place d’Angela Ziegler, lui aurait cédé directement les informations qu’on lui aurait demandé. Et un seul coup lui aurait suffit.

 

\- _Ce n’est pas grave. Nous allons juste perdre plus de temps que prévu, mais je m’y attendais. C’est quand même dommage d'abîmer un si joli minois._

 

Il lui prit le menton, son pouce passant doucement sur la joue égratignée d’Ange. Elle se dégagea d’un mouvement brusque, décrochant un sourire de la part du nigérien.

 

- _Toi aussi, tu apprendras à m’obéir, ce n’est qu’une question de temps._

 

Il fit signe à ses hommes, qui emmenèrent Ange dans une pièce voisine. Un rouquin en blouse blanche s’approcha de lui.

 

_\- Vous avez un mois._

  
_\- Mais !- Sauf votre respect Akande, le processus a pris au moins six mois avant d’être au point pour Amélie Lacroix…_

  
_\- Vous avez fait des progrès technologiques depuis, je suis sûr que vous serez en mesure de faire ça en un mois._

  
_\- Mais…_

  
_\- C’est un ordre!_

 

Le roux déglutit difficilement, hocha la tête, et partit rejoindre ses collègues. Personne ne pouvait tenir tête à Doomfist sans y perdre la vie. Alors soit, ils feraient en sorte de conditionner l’esprit d’Angela Ziegler en un mois…

 

* * *

 

Ca faisait déjà deux semaines depuis l’attaque à Séville et l’enlèvement d’Ange, et le manque de réaction d’Overwatch tapait sur le système de Gabriel. C’était presque comme un retour en arrière, ce sentiment d’impuissance, être là à attendre une coordination, un ordre, pour débloquer la situation… L’attente, cette interminable attente. Tout ce temps perdu, alors qu’Ange était là, quelque part, torturée par TALON, pendant qu’ils se rongeaient les sangs bien au chaud au QG. Reyes avait bien essayé de contacter Sombra, mais elle avait supprimé leur petit chat privé et il n’avait plus aucun moyen de la contacter. Aujourd’hui était le jour de trop.  
Trois coups frappés sur la porte, c’était le rituel depuis ces deux semaines, Reyes venait vers 23h toquer à sa chambre, Jack lui ouvrait, et Gabe passait en général la nuit ici. Parfois ils passaient la soirée à discuter, parfois ils mattaient un film, bouquinaient chacun de leur côté, peu importe, tant qu’ils étaient l’un avec l’autre. Mais ce soir, Jack avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il laissa Gabriel s’étaler sur son lit, rouspeter sur la mauvaise bouffe de ce soir (le vendredi, c’était Bastion qui cuisinait. Et c’était dégueulasse.) avant d’avoir le courage d’aborder le sujet.

 

- _Tu t’en vas._

 

Reyes eut l’air surpris un moment, avant de se redresser avec un air sérieux.

 

\- _Oui._

 

Silence. Jack inspira profondément, se retenant d’y foutre son poing dans la gueule. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas l’insulter et le buter dans la seconde.

 

- _Je viens avec toi._

 

Gabriel soupira, haussant un sourcil comme pour souligner l’absurdité de ses propos. Qu’il le détestait, quand il faisait ça!

 

_\- C’était pas une question._

 

_\- J’avais compris._

 

Gabe croisa les bras, c’était toujours ce qu’il faisait quand il pesait le pour et le contre.

 

_\- C’est pas la peine d’y réfléchir, je viens, que tu le veuilles ou non._

  
_\- Jack…_

  
_\- J’ai eu le même entraînement que toi. Arrête de faire comme si j’étais pas capable de te suivre!_

 

Reyes soupira, se massa les tempes, et alors que Jack allait encore lui sortir un argument, il tendit son bras vers lui, un flingue soudainement matérialisé dans sa main, pointé sur Jack. Le soldat eut un mouvement de recul, confus et blessé que le faucheur en arrive là. Il tenait tellement que ça à l’abandonner…?

 

\- _Je pars. Sans toi._

 

 _Oh non! Pas encore! Pas cette fois! Plutôt crever!  
_ Toute l’adrenaline accumulée dûe à la colère rendirent ses gestes extrêmement rapides. Le faucheur ne vit pas venir le coup, et se retrouva en une fraction de secondes désarmé, face contre terre.Il entendit un clic, avant de sentir un métal froid encercler son poignet gauche.

 

_-Vas-y. Essaies._

 

Abasourdi, Gabriel leva son bras devant lui, son regard allant de son poignet à celui de Jack, en suivant le lien magnétique vert les reliant tous les deux.

 

_\- Tu nous as enchaînés?!_

  
_\- Tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix, Gabe._

  
_\- Tu t’fiches de moi?!_

  
_\- T’as été un vilain garçon, Gabe._

  
_\- Tonto Cabron!!! Me voy a matarte! Que te passa con..._

  
_\- Je pige toujours rien à l’espagnol, Gabe._

  
_\- T’as prévu ce plan B depuis le début, hein?_

  
_\- …. Ouaip._

  
_\- Putain!_

  
_\- Toujours pas cap’ de te dématérialiser?_

  
_\- Non!_

  
_\- Mais tu peux matérialiser tes armes._

  
_\- Ouais, parce que si j’foire leur construction moléculaire, j’men contrefous._

  
_\- Ca m’arrange, perso._

 

Encore des jurons en espagnol, avant qu’il ne se frappe le front du plat de la main et abdique.

 

\- _Prépare ton sac, on s’casse dans deux heures. J’ai tout prévu, on passera prendre mes affaires au passage. Et ne souris pas comme ça, crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer aussi facilement, Morrison!_

 

* * *

 

Ana avait souvent des insomnies, c’était un fait. Après s’être préparé un thé à la camomille, elle alla se percher sur le toit du bâtiment principal, afin de prendre un peu l’air frais avant de retourner se coucher. Quand elle vit Reyes glisser d’une marche et dégringoler les escaliers de secours en entraînant à sa suite Morrison, apparement menotté à lui, elle se dit qu’elle devrait sérieusement prendre l’habitude de juste rester dans sa chambre à l’avenir, et brancher la télé.

 

* * *

 

_\- Comment ça, “disparus” ?_

 

Tracer déglutit, visiblement anxieuse à l’idée de répondre à la question de Winston. Soldat 76 et le faucheur étaient introuvables depuis bientôt 48 heures. Ils ne répondaient pas aux appels ni sur leurs com-link, ni sur leurs portables; qu’ils avaient laissés à la base.

 

_\- Y’en a pas un qui les a vu quitter le QG? Qui est la personne qui les a vu pour la dernière fois?_

 

Ana se souvint alors de la scène de l’autre soir, à laquelle elle n’avait pas vraiment porté d’attention, ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi ces deux-là étaient enchaînés l’un à l’autre. Ils se seraient enfuis à ce moment-là? Mais pourquoi des menottes magnétiques?

 

_\- Il est peut être temps de mettre le nez dans les données que nous a communiqué Reyes il y a deux semaines._

 

Le gorille lança un regard noir à DVA, qui avait conclu sa phrase en faisant péter une bulle de chewing-gum.

 

_\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance._

  
_\- Mais Morrison, oui._

  
_\- Si Morrison se jetait d’un toit, tu le ferais aussi?_

  
_\- Ne sois pas bête! Je n’aime pas du tout Reyes, mais il faut avouer qu’il nous a communiqué beaucoup d’informations sur TALON, et qu’il a l’air de beaucoup tenir à Jack. Quand il dit qu’il faisait en sorte de le protéger durant ses missions pour l’ennemi, je le crois._

  
_\- Qu’est ce qui te dit qu’il ne se sert pas de lui? Il est peut être la seule faiblesse de Morrison…_

  
_\- M’étonnerait qu’il bluffe vu comment Jack est chiant avec lui. J’veux dire, un soir il l’embrasse, le lendemain il le dégage de sa chambre à coup de pieds dans l’derrière…_

 

Lucio manqua de s’étouffer avec son yaourt sur le moment. Ana lui tapa dans le dos pour mieux faire passer le laitage, et il regarda DVA avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

 

_\- Attends, quoi?_

  
_\- Quoi, tu savais pas?_

  
_\- Quoi?_

  
_\- Reyes, et Morrison. Ils sont… Ensemble. En couple._

 

Reinhardt et Torbjorn échangent des regards interloqués, puis se tournèrent vers Ana qui les ignorait en sirotant son café. Seuls Genji et Zenyatta n’avaient pas l’air surpris (ou bien s’en foutaient.) Lucio posait un milliard de questions à DVA là-dessus avant que Winston ne le coupe.

 

_\- SOIT! Athena! Analyse les coordonnées des QGs de TALON que le faucheur nous a donné…._

  
_\- Entendu. Analyse en cours._

  
_\- Mais alors… La fois où j’les ai croisés en sueur dans le couloir…_

  
_\- Y’avait pas de problème de chauffage, en effet Torbjorn._

  
_\- …. Oh bonne mère…._

  
_\- Analyse terminée. 5 sites recensés, voulez-vous la liste?_

  
_\- Donne nous les plus proches._

  
_\- Un QG de TALON se trouve à Madrid, à 534km. Un second se trouve à Annecy, France, à 1734km._

  
_\- Annecy? Leur QG serait pas le manoir d’Amélie?_

  
_\- En effet, lieutenant Amari. L’adresse est celle du Château Guillard._

  
_-Alors tandis que certains vont faire du tourisme à Madrid, on va aller rendre visite à une vieille amie…_

 

* * *

 

Paris, “la ville de l’amour.” Ouais. Faudrait lui dire à quel endroit de la ville exactement on devait ce surnom, parce que vu la gueule des gens dans le métro, ça respirait pas trop l’amour. Comme si chaque rame les conduisait à l’abattoir, mais qu’il fallait quand même se bousculer pour arriver en premier. Enfin, au moins, les gens s'attardaient pas trop sur eux, deux civils à l’air stupide, enchaînés l’un à l’autre. Au pire, on les prenait pour des sadomaso exhibitionnistes, au mieux, on pensait que c’était le bizutage de début d’année de la fac de médecine du coin (Quoi qu’ils avaient passé l’âge…). “Un pari stupide.” C’était ce que Reyes avait sortit au contrôleur dans le train.  Le type les avait clairement pris pour des illuminés, puis s’était barré après avoir contrôlé leurs papiers. Des faux, bien sûr, sinon Winston les aurait retrouvés en deux secondes et les aurait fait rapatriés avant de les défoncer verbalement et de les enfermer dans une pièce quelconque avec comme seule nourriture des bananes, et ce pour l’éternité. Gabriel avait maintes et maintes fois demandé à Jack de les détacher, mais le soldat était intransigeant. Plutôt passer pour un con que de risquer de perdre Reyes de vue.

Talon avait plusieurs QGs dans le monde, nul doute qu’ils attendaient Gabriel de pied ferme, avec le comité d’accueil et les confettis pour fêter son retour. Aussi le plan était d’atteindre un simple entrepôt qu’ils utilisaient pour stocker des armes dans une zone industrielle de Paris, de s’introduire dans leur système informatique et entrer en contact avec Sombra.

Il était dans les trois heures du matin quand ils atteignirent l’entrepôt, avec une voiture louée. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine d’omniaques faisant la ronde autour du bâtiment, surveillant les alentours.

 

_\- Et j’imagine que tu veux toujours pas nous détacher._

  
_\- Négatif._

 

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel. Tant pis, il faudrait faire avec. Il franchit la barrière de sécurité, Jack lui emboitant le pas.

 

* * *

 

En cette période de l’année, le temps était idéal à Madrid. Le soleil tapait fort, ce qui donnait une excuse à Tracer pour crâner avec sa paire de lunettes de soleil. Heureuse de ne pas être partie au Château Guillard en compagnie de Winston (bon courage à ses accompagnateurs), elle se délectait d’un smoothie, trottant tranquillement derrière Genji et Hana qui essayaient de trouver la rue indiquée par les coordonnées d’Athena.

 

_\- J’crois que c’est là, au coin de la rue où y’a un Mcdo._

  
_\- Heyyy, on s’y arrête pour manger un bout?_

  
_\- Super idée!_

  
_\- J’suis pas sûr que…._

 

Genji fut royalement ignoré par les deux jeunes femmes qui se dirigèrent vers le fast-food, sans se demander si le cyborg pouvait boire du coca sans rouiller. Zenyatta posa une main sur l’épaule de son élève. “Chaque chose en son temps.”

 

* * *

 

Jack et Gabriel durent passer par le toit du bâtiment pour s’y introduire. Ils tournèrent en rond un moment avant de trouver un bureau vitré, avec un ordinateur à l’intérieur. Evidemment, la porte était verrouillée, et ils ne pouvaient pas l’enfoncer sans risquer de déclencher le système d’alarme.

 

_\- Tu veux pas essayer de prendre ta forme spectrale pour passer sous la porte?_

 

Le faucheur fit la moue, réfléchissant un instant à cette éventualité. S’enfonçant un peu plus sa capuche sur la tête, il grogna avant d’acquiescer. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra, puis ressentit des picotements au bout des doigts.  
_Inspire, expire…_

Le corps de Gabriel disparut en une ombre noire, se frayant un chemin sous la porte jusqu’à l’ordinateur avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il fit signe à Jack, faisant le “V” de victoire de la main, en montrant son poignet du doigts pour indiquer qu'ils n'étaient plus enchaînés. Si le soldat n’avait pas porté sa visière, Gabriel aurait pu le voir lever les yeux au ciel.  
Le faucheur réussit à envoyer un message codé à Sombra par la messagerie interne de l'entrepôt. “ Soucis de livraison, commande arrivée endommagée, veuillez me contacter rapidement svp - Roger Havane”  
Havane, c’était en référence à la capitale de Cuba, et à une chanson que Sombra adorait. Nul doute qu’elle saisirait rapidement le sens du mail.

 Gabriel inspira profondément, et repassa sous la porte de la même manière que tout à l’heure. Mais Jack n’était plus dans le couloir. Il jura en espagnol avant d’essayer de retrouver sa trace. Il remonta le couloir, inspectant prudemment chaque pièce, mais aucune trace du soldat jusqu’au hangar. Génial. Manquait plus que ça. Morrison qui jouait à cache-cache. C’était exactement pour ça qu’il n’avait pas voulu l’emmener. Parce qu’il savait qu’il se ferait du mouron pour lui non stop. Finalement ça ne lui semblait plus être une si mauvaise idée, les menottes. Il s’avança dans le hangar, avant de se planquer derrière une allée d’immenses étagères où étaient entreposés des tonnes de cartons sûrement remplis d’armes, de munitions et de pièces détachées: une équipe d’omniaques surveillant les environs venait vers lui. Jack avait dû se planquer s’ils étaient passés vers eux tout à l’heure. Il ne devait pas être bien loin. Reyes observa quelle direction prenaient les omniaques, pour aller dans le sens opposé. Il tourna au bout de l’allée, puis entendit un petit clic avant d’avoir la vue brouillée par de la fumée et de se mettre à tousser. Ce qu’il respirait lui brûlait la gorge, et lui piquait les yeux. Par réflexe, il voulut se dématérialiser et reprendre forme plus loin, mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour y arriver. Il tituba, avant de tomber à genoux, le souffle coupé par le gaz.

 Jack se jeta sur Fatale à l’instant où elle tira, faisant dévier la balle qui rafla l’épaule du faucheur, qui prit soudain connaissance de la présence du sniper. Il n’eut pas le temps de mieux voir d’où elle avait tiré, l’alarme de l’entrepôt se mit à retentir, et des troupes d’omniaques firent irruption dans tout le bâtiment. Matérialisant ses armes, Reyes se mit à tirer sur les ennemis à portée, tandis que sur une passerelle plus haut, la veuve noire se débattait, tentant de se débarasser de Jack qui voulait la maîtriser. Le soldat se prit un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, laissant assez de temps à Fatale pour jeter une de ses petites mines venimeuses et se dégager de là grâce à son grappin. Crachant ses poumons, Jack tâta le sol à la recherche de son arme, avant de rouler sur le côté et d’activer sa visière tactique. Fatale fût touchée à la jambe gauche par une des balles, et s’effondra derrière une allée de caisses. Pestant, elle chercha du regard où était le disjoncteur du hangar. Bingo, elle pointa son arme dessus et tira, les plongeant tous dans le noir total. Activant son infravision, elle se servit à nouveau de son grapin, pour atteindre le haut d’une pile de caisse, cherchant sa cible principale: Gabriel.

 Fut un temps, le faucheur était à l’aise dans l’obscurité. Elle était son alliée, dans laquelle il pouvait se fondre, disparaître pour mieux surprendre l’ennemi ou prendre la poudre d’escampette. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus dans le noir. Il n’arrivait plus à se dématérialiser à volonté, et il se sentait complètement exposé et désespéré, en sachant pertinemment que Fatale était là, quelque part, sa visière sur la tête, prête à les descendre d’un seul tir. Bon sang, s’il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Jack… Il buterait Fatale avant de foutre le feu à l'entrepôt et de se laisser brûler avec. Un groupe d’omniaque tomba sur lui au détour d’une allée, et commença à tirer, le forçant à se mettre à couvert, puis à fuir entre les étagères du hangar. Les caisses étaient entreposées en ligne, empilées les unes sur les autres parfois jusqu’au plafond, rendant difficile la fuite et le repérage. Encore plus dans le noir. Il courait droit devant lui, une main longeant les caisses sur sa gauche pour se repérer. Fin de l’allée? On tournait aveuglément dans la suivante. Jack devait bien avoir la vision nocturne dans sa foutue visière à deux balles, pas vrai? Qu’est ce qu’il foutait?

Une balle siffla près de son oreille. Bien, à défaut d’avoir trouvé 76, il avait trouvé Amélie. Elle avait un avantage trop important dans le noir, il fallait y remédier. Mais comment?

A cet instant, comme par miracle, la lumière revint, sûrement grâce à un générateur de secours ou une connerie du genre, Reyes en avait rien à foutre: il devait juste se tirer d’ici, et avec Morrison.

 

_\- C’est ça que tu cherches?_

 

Un frisson lui parcouru l’échine. Il se retourna, pour faire face à Fatale, qui se tenait au bout de l’allée, la pointe de son arme contre la tempe de Jack. Derrière elle, trois omniaques et deux bastions. Gabriel baissa ses armes, sans quitter le soldat des yeux.

 

_\- Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, faucheur. T’avoir aussi facilement me fait presque mal au coeur._

  
_\- Parce que t’en as un?_

  
_\- Il  y a quelques mois, je me posais la même question sur toi… Tente quoi que ce soit et les deux bastions derrière moi font feu. Tu pourras peut être t’en sortir en te dématérialisant, mais je doute que le “commandant Morrison” n’en sorte indemne, lui._

  
_\- L’écoute pas! Barre-toi!_

 

Fatale fit taire Jack d’un coup dans la mâchoire. Gabriel la regarda droit dans les yeux. Même si tout le monde y compris elle considéraient Amélie comme disparue à jamais… Au fond, il savait que c’était faux. Peu importe à quel point elle critiquait Overwatch, à quel point elle disait haïr son mari et sa vie d’avant, avoir fait la seule chose à faire… Il savait que chaque année, vers leur anniversaire de mariage, Fatale se rendait sur la tombe de Gérard. Il savait qu’elle portait toujours son alliance sur une chaîne, autour du cou,dissimulée sous ses vêtements. C’était ça qui faisait qu’il avait toujours gardé une certaine affection pour elle. Cette vulnérabilité qui réussissait à garder une part d’elle humaine. Vivante. Peu importe à quel point elle détestait ça.  
Elle lui rappelait Overwatch. Elle lui rappelait qu’il était comme elle: un héros déchu.

 Un éclat d’étincelles violettes sur les bastions derrière elle attira son attention. Sombra avait dû recevoir son message. Pile à temps.

 Il se rua en avant, taclant Fatale, puis lança un de ses fusils à pompe à Jack. Le soldat tira sur les omniaques derrière eux, mais déja d’autres arrivaient en renfort: il savait qu’ils n’allaient pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça. Qui sait combien de temps les deux bastions allaient rester hors service? Il fallait fuir. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui: Reyes retenait fermement la sniper au sol, le flingue braqué sur son front. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne tirait pas, et restait là, figé.

 

_\- Gabe!_

 

Aucune réponse. Les deux ennemis se fixaient mutuellement dans les yeux, le regard plongé dans celui de l’autre.

 

_\- Gabriel, on doit dégager d’ici! MAINTENANT!_

 

Jack tira sur des bastions qui arrivèrent au coin de l’allée, et s’apprêtaient à prendre leur forme de tourelle. Il commença à courir vers la sortie de secours derrière eux.

Gabriel se releva, lâchant les poignets de Fatale, l’arme toujours pointée sur elle. Sans la quitter des yeux, il baissa lentement son arme. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu’elle avait retenu son souffle jusqu’alors, attendant calmement son sort. Son regard allait de l’arme à Reyes, puis de Reyes à l’arme; elle était totalement confuse.

 

_\- …. Pourquoi?_

 

Gabriel lui sourit, un sourire sincère, mais mélancolique, lui provoquant un pincement au coeur.

 

_\- Parce que les héros ne meurent jamais._

 

C’était ce qu’Ange lui avait répondu, quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle voulait sauver le faucheur. Ca lui avait fait l’effet d’une bombe. Mais ce n’était qu’aujourd’hui qu’il comprenait tout ce que cela impliquait. Il planta Amélie là, partant à la poursuite de Jack.  
Il ne vit pas la sniper verser une larme pour la première fois depuis son conditionnement.  
Ils étaient presque arrivés à la voiture, quand Jack s'arrêta brusquement, avant de tomber inerte au sol, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Reyes hurla son nom, se précipitant à ses côtés, tandis que du sang s’écoulait de derrière la tête de Jack. Fatale avait dû lui foutre un sacré coup sur le crâne tout à l'heure, qui sait combien de sang il avait perdu! Il le souleva, le jetant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, et se débrouilla pour ouvrir la voiture d'une main. Il l’allongea à l’arrière le plus délicatement possible malgré l’urgence et la panique, puis grimpa à l’avant et démarra le moteur, foutant enfin le camp d’ici.


End file.
